


До встречи в семьдесят втором

by Mikao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao





	1. Chapter 1

_Янус увидел попугая и еще раз сказал: "Так". Он взял птичку в руки, очень бережно и нежно, погладил ее ярко-красный хохолок и тихо проговорил:  
– Что же это ты, Фотончик?..  
Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но взглянул на нас и промолчал.  
«Понедельник начинается в субботу»_

Как я уже сказал, всё началось с фотографии.

Утром Савада Тсуна нашёл свою старую школьную фотографию.  
Она лежала в самом углу полупустого чемодана, придавленная детективом «Кровавая манга» и старыми кроссовками с коричневыми вставками. Два уголка фотографии заломились, оставив сморщенные трещины на глянце, а над лохматой головой Тсуны из полароидного мира засохли кляксы чего-то бурого. Тсуна заметил снимок, решив достать кроссовки и измерить, сильно ли выросла его нога с тех далёких четырнадцати лет. Он не помнил, что натолкал в чемодан, который про себя называл «Багаж Бесполезных Мемуаров», и подозревал, что теперь все Мемуары стали не только бесполезными, но и дурацкими.  
Эта фотография странно выделялась среди прочего барахла. Всё было сложено аккуратно – но не так аккуратно, как если бы вещи укладывала мама Нана. Тсуна помнил, как старательно утрамбовывал журналы фантастических рассказов, часы с головой льва на циферблате (подарок Ямамото на пятнадцатый день рождения), плеер (тогда казался современным, теперь его кнопки и корпус выглядят так старомодно), деревяшку в виде тануки, которую нашёл на школьной прогулке к подножию Фудзи… Тсуна узнавал порядок, в котором лежали вещи. Фотография выглядела так, словно её затолкали в чемодан в самый последний момент.  
Тсуна не помнил, чтобы делал это. В конце концов, фотография была не из удачных.  
На заднем плане темнела листва, и Тсуна предположил, что снимок сделали поздней весной. На Тсуне – мальчике с испуганным мягким взглядом, тонкой шеей и улыбкой доверчивого ребёнка, – была надета жёлтая ветровка и футболка с изображением психоделического бумбокса. В углу виднелось что-то пёстрое, вроде край палатки со сладостями. Тсуна на снимке должен был улыбаться. Любой человек, которого тёплым весенним днём фотографируют в парке, должен улыбаться, но лицо у Тсуны было печальным. Даже встревоженным. Даже, возможно, испуганным, словно он раздумывал о тяжело заболевшем родственнике.  
Тсуна из настоящего разглядывал Тсуну из прошлого, и, чем дольше он смотрел, тем меньше ему нравилась фотография. Ему стало интересно, случилось ли то плохое, о чём он думал в далёкий весенний день в парке, но не смог вспомнить.  
Он разгладил фотографию и кинул её на старые кроссовки. Фотография сложилась обратно, угол закрыл часть лица Тсуны-Десять-Лет-Назад, и Тсуна вдруг заметил кое-что ещё. Ему не нужно было приглядываться, чтобы проверить, не обманывает ли его зрение. В нижнем правом углу, смазанная в движении, была видна часть чёрной шляпы с оранжевой лентой.  
А теперь расскажите нам о вашем детстве. Ходили ли вы в парк с отцом, как это принято в приличных семьях?  
О нет, донна Вароне, в парк меня водил мой приёмный отец. До сих пор удивляюсь, что выжил!  
Кажется, у вас был хороший отчим.  
Просто отличный. Отличный, как ваши сиськи.  
Тсуна хихикнул и потёр лоб. Если в тот день он отправился в парк с Реборном, то неудивительно, что на фотографии у него такое убитое выражение лица. Свои четырнадцать лет Тсуна вспоминал, как солдаты вспоминают первые дни в армии: с ностальгией и леденящим ужасом.  
– Никчёмный Тсуна, – пробормотал он и поморщился. Улыбка увяла.  
Часы показывали двадцать минут девятого. Тсуна захлопнул крышку чемодана и стал застёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.

К аэропорту ехали в молчании. У Тсуны, не успевшего позавтракать, бурчало в животе, и он отчаянно стеснялся этого.  
– Оружие уже доставили обратно, но недосчёт большой, – говорил Гокудера, быстро проглядывая заметки в смартфоне. – Пропало тридцать оптических винтовок, семь галлонов иприта, по мелочи… Десятый, мне надо было взять с собой булочку.  
– Ничего, поем позже.  
Гокудера помолчал.  
– Не извиняйся лишний раз перед Висконзо. Ему уже пообещали, что он получит всё оружие, за которое заплатил.  
– И апельсины, – буркнул Тсуна.  
– И апельсины. Десятый, такое случается. Перевозка по морю – ненадёжное дело.  
Тсуна кивнул. Шторм снёс корабль, на котором перевозились фрукты с сицилийских плантаций Вонголы (и, в тех же ящиках, оружие), на берег Ливии. К тому времени, как туда прибыли люди Вонголы, капитан корабля успел продать иприт и американские автоматы ливийцам и смыться в направлении арабского посольства. Оружие пришлось отбивать обратно, пострадало двенадцать человек, четверо убиты. Сплошные убытки.  
– Капитана нашли?  
– Да, этим утром.  
– Он мёртв?  
Гокудера посмотрел на часы.  
– Скорее всего, ему прямо сейчас зачитывают приговор. В Катании остались его брат и дочь.  
– Шоичи нужен был свидетель по делу Сырного Парня, так что брата в палермский особняк.  
– А девушку?..  
Будь мы в Японии, подумал Тсуна, её было бы куда определить, но в Европе проституция испокон веков считалась низким делом, и Вонгола этим не занималась.  
– Её не трогать.  
Впереди образовалась гудящая клаксонами пробка. Когда она рассосалась, и Алонсо тронулся с места, Тсуна с трудом сдержался, чтобы не поторопить его.  
Ещё полчаса. Максимум сорок минут. От волнения у Тсуны похолодела спина, и он, сглотнув, прижал руки к животу. Гокудера заметил это.  
– Не надо было тебе ехать. Я бы сам встретил…  
Тсуна обернулся, и Гокудера замолчал. Но Тсуна вдруг улыбнулся, прищурился и сразу стал выглядеть моложе своих двадцати четырёх лет.  
– Я давно его не видел.  
Гокудера не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Соскучился?  
– Да, – признал Тсуна, помолчал и добавил: – Удивительно, правда?  
Пригород мчался мимо. Потянулись поля под бледным небом, на горизонте мелькнул разлапистый силуэт мельницы. Ангары-ангары-ангары, красные стены, белые ставни. Тсуна щурился, разглядывая редкие стада скота. Ему, городскому жителю, каждый раз было в новинку видеть коров, овец и лошадей.  
Аэропорт, принадлежавший Ветручче, семье, вышедшей из цитрусовых плантаций западных окраин Палермо, находился в семидесяти километрах от города. Это была ложбина между двумя пологими холмами, залитая асфальтом и огороженная стенами бетонных блоков с просветами крупнозернистой металлической сетки. Когда машина миновала плавный поворот дороги, Тсуна увидел поле аэродрома, три взлётные полосы, размеченные белым и жёлтым, и четыре ярко-красных «кукурузника», стоявших в ряд. Ещё один самолёт, серый и с синей эмблемой на боку, стоял в конце одной из взлётных полос. Тсуна понял, что они прибыли вовремя.  
Гокудера вдруг тихо засмеялся, и Тсуна очнулся от раздумий.  
– Реборн прилетел под каким-то очень нелепым именем.  
– Под каким?  
– Не помню, надо спросить. Но оно точно смешное.  
Автомобиль свернул к аэропорту. Тсуна потёр глаза, нервно зевнул, прикусив палец.  
– Сколько ты его не видел? – спросил Гокудера. – Месяц, полтора?  
– С начала августа.  
– Хибари ведь узнал, что он был в Афганистане?  
– Не то чтобы узнал, – протянул Тсуна, – просто мелькнуло одно сообщение из Кабула.  
Машина встала перед шлагбаумом. Алонсо ждал, постукивая по рулю, а затем высунулся в окно и заорал:  
– Да свои, свои! Номера не видишь?!  
Тёмные стёкла будки были непроглядны, и Тсуна напрягся. Кожей он почувствовал движение Гокудеры, краем глаза увидел тусклый блеск его коробочки и вытащенного из кобуры глока. Но затем полосатая палка шлагбаума дрогнула и стала подниматься, и Алонсо махнул невидимым охранникам в будке.  
Машина вырулила на взлётное поле.  
– Встать на стоянке или?..  
Тсуна осмотрелся. Ему показалось, что поле было огромным. Ангары технических служб и грузовики с яркими оранжевыми бортами казались далёкими и бледными сквозь осеннюю дымку. Возле самолёта стояли люди, и Тсуна кивнул на них:  
– Можешь к ним подъехать?  
Алонсо засопел, вытягивая шею и ища разметки для подъезда.  
– Под крыло бы не попасть, – пробурчал он, – простите, дон, я раньше не ездил по взлёткам.  
– Да ладно, тоже мне, международный аэропорт, – пробормотал Гокудера. – Что-то не вижу приземляющихся истребителей.  
Тсуна смотрел на людей, стоящих возле трапа самолёта. Он вдруг понял, что, если бы не фотография, найденная утром, он бы разрешил Алонсо припарковаться на стоянке и дошёл бы пешком. У него перед глазами стояло собственное молодое лицо с тревожно сведёнными бровями и сжатыми губами, и взгляд – как у человека, ожидающего, вернётся судорога или нет.  
О чём же он думал тогда. О предстоящей стычке? Об одной из бесконечных угроз Реборна? Может быть, ему сказали, что в Японию собирается приехать Занзас?  
Не то.  
– Если что, пусть техники на меня не орут, – решительно сказал Алонсо. – Как смог, так и подъехал.  
– Хорошо, мы с Десятым возьмём вину на себя.  
– Никто не будет орать, – сказал Тсуна. – Ты хорошо подъехал.  
Теперь он видел, кто стоял у трапа, и понял, почему их так долго не пропускали у ворот. Встречать лучшего наёмника Италии и консильери Вонголы приехал сам Висконзо Ветручче.  
У самолёта стояло шесть человек. Два пилота без фуражек, в накинутых на плечи форменных синих куртках; два солдата, похожих, как братья, со сцепленными на поясницах руками и наголо бритыми затылками; Висконзо, коренастый человек с широким загорелым лицом и руками крестьянина, в брюках, провисающих на заду, и охотничьей куртке с поднятым воротником; и Реборн.  
Тсуна жадно смотрел в его спину, затянутую чёрной тканью пальто. Он так хорошо знал эту осанку, линию развёрнутых плеч и движения греющейся на солнце ящерицы. Ещё он хорошо знал эти руки. Особенно то, как выглядят синяки от их ударов.  
Неслышно вздохнув, он вылез из машины. Гокудера вышел с другой стороны. Пилоты и солдаты спокойно смотрели на них, а Реборн и Висконзо обернулись, как будто не слышали шума мотора.  
– Добрый день, – сказал Тсуна и прищурился от ветра.  
Висконзо покачал головой и раскинул руки.  
– День добрый и полный сюрпризов!  
– Привет, Тсуна, – сказал Реборн.  
– Давно не виделись, Реборн.  
Он был загорелый дочерна и худой, как гончая. Тсуна видел свежий шрам на его щеке и тени вокруг глаз. Реборн выглядел так, словно долго не высыпался, не доедал и ходил под палящим солнцем – и всё равно выглядел насмешливым, довольным жизнью ублюдком.  
Хибари прав, подумал Тсуна, он был где-то в Афганистане.  
– Так не делают, Десятый, – энергично сказал Висконзо, подошёл вплотную к Тсуне и стиснул его руку. – Я должен знать, когда ко мне приезжают друзья, чтобы я мог накормить и напоить их.  
Тсуна огляделся:  
– Думаю, отсюда любую бутылку сдует до берега материка.  
– Да, плохая погода. Эти парни не смогли сесть с первого раза, и я их не виню.  
Тсуна кивнул пилотам:  
– Спасибо за работу.  
– Вы приехали только чтобы забрать Реборна? – спросил Висконзо. – Только ради этого? Подумайте хорошенько, Десятый!  
– Мы можем поговорить об апельсинах, но здесь слишком холодно.  
Висконзо уставился Тсуне в лицо сверлящим взглядом тёмных глаз.  
– Мы обсудили это один раз – больше не надо. Вы сказали, что всё будет в порядке, и я верю вам. А сейчас поехали в «Монастырь», я с прошлой недели мечтаю о хорошем грибном супе.  
Тсуна чувствовал взгляд, как мог бы чувствовать свет, пущенный сквозь лупу. Он видел Реборна краем глаза: тёмный силуэт на фоне белой полосы неба под днищем самолёта, вздувающиеся полы пальто и пряди волос, скользящие по щеке. Тсуна замёрз и был голоден, но сильнее всего ему хотелось сесть в машину – Гокудеру на переднее сидение, – и спросить у Реборна, где он пропадал.  
– Спасибо за приглашение, – сказал он, – но нам надо…  
Реборн исчез.  
Слова «надо уехать» потерялись по полпути к губам Тсуны. Ещё слыша свой затухающий голос, он обернулся туда, где только что стоял Реборн, и его прошило предчувствие опасности. Это было похоже на укус мелких крысиных зубов в шею. Тсуна, сам себе напоминая болванчика, посмотрел вправо – где Реборн? – а затем влево, на далёкую бетонную стену, в которую указывал нос самолёта. Через стену что-то летело.  
Тсуна не сразу понял, что это. Рядом громко щёлкнуло, и Тсуна увидел автоматический пистолет в руках Висконзо. К ним метнулся один из солдат, перед Тсуной возник Гокудера. Взгляды были прикованы к чёрной туше, только что перелетевшей стену и тяжело рухнувшей на асфальт. Она находилась метрах в шестидесяти от самолёта, и Тсуна мог видеть только силуэт – огромный, пузатый, с лохмотьями плаща над линией того, что скорее всего было плечами. Тсуна подумал о монстре Франкенштейна и огромных трубах-вытяжках в мясном цеху. Эта тварь была большой и несуразной, как будто её разобрали, а затем сшили заново.  
– Что за выступление? – рычал Гокудера. – Что ему нужно?  
Его светлые волосы выбились из перетянутого чёрной резинкой хвоста. Глок в руке подрагивал, но коробочку он держал крепко. Тсуна хотел было встать рядом, но перед ним вырос второй солдат Висконзо.  
– Назад, дон Савада.  
– Кто это? – спросил Тсуна, но его голос потонул в шуме ветра и общем тихом вскрике. Над стеной появились четыре таких же силуэта. Они были похожи на пузатые бомбы, какие показывают в документальных фильмах о Второй мировой. Первая тварь сидела неподвижно, словно ожидая, когда к ней присоединятся товарищи. Бомбы-Франкенштейны спрыгнули на асфальт, и даже через разделявшее их расстояние Тсуна услышал глухой стук, словно из кузова фуры посыпались огромные брёвна. Да там же останутся выбоины глубиной с мой рост, подумал он.  
Бомбы-Франкенштейны встали и двинулись вперёд. Они шли точно к группе людей, замершей у самолёта, и вряд ли хотели спросить, как выехать к лучшему в пригороде ресторану «Старый Монастырь».  
– Не стрелять! – рявкнул Висконзо, и тут Тсуна узнал их.  
– Десятый, мы что-нибудь не то сделали? – быстро спросил Гокудера. Тсуна вытащил из кармана рукавицы с номерами «27» и надел их.  
– Ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать Вендиче.  
– Вы, дон Ветручче?  
– Нет.  
Гокудера повёл глазами, не опуская глока.  
– Где Реборн?  
Тсуну прошиб холодный пот. Он обернулся – мельком заметил Алонсо, с оружием в руках стоящего у машины, – и увидел ещё двух стражей позади них.  
– Сзади!  
Грохнуло. На мгновение стало темно и возникло чувство, словно рядом пролетело что–то большое. Тсуна с ужасом и отвращением понял, что Вендиче проскочили мимо. Он успел забыть, какие они быстрые. Он развернулся и увидел, как стражи берут кого-то в кольцо. Взметнулась пола тёмного пальто, и в голове Тсуны вспыхнул пожар.  
– Реборн! – закричал он и кинулся в просвет между Висконзо и пилотами. Его попытались перехватить, но в этот момент Пламя выплеснулось из его головы, и от него отшатнулись.  
Человек в тёмном пальто метался между стражами, похожими на уродливых роботов. Их высокие цилиндры выделялись на фоне неба, как печные трубы. Тсуна нёсся, видя оранжевые отблески на асфальте. Впереди в толпе силуэтов-великанов что-то взорвалось – это Реборн пытался уйти.  
– Оставьте его! – заорал Тсуна.  
Он на бегу отвёл левую руку назад, а правую вытянул вперёд, раскрытой ладонью к стражам. Один из них обернулся, и Тсуна увидел бинты на безглазом лице.  
На уши давила тёплая тяжесть наушников. Холодный женский голос, похожий на голос Киоко, сказал: «Стабилизация… завершена». Тсуна затормозил – подошвы кожаных туфель проехались по асфальту – и крепче упёрся ногами в землю.  
– Реборн, ложись! – взревел он, не уверенный, что его услышат, и отпустил пламя, валом подкатывавшее к рукам.  
Его сбили с ног.  
Утратив равновесие, Тсуна подался вперёд, и пламя сопротивления его левой руки с рёвом взлетело в небо. Правую руку ударило и ожгло отдачей, перед глазами взметнулся огненный вал. Мерцающий свет закрыл весь мир, лицо утонуло в жаре. Тсуну рванули за штанину, он упал на бок и ногой впечатался во что-то мягкое. В нос ударил горький запах, вызвавший ассоциации со стройкой.  
Асфальт плавился и растёкался в густые лужи. Вонь стояла невыносимая, рядом кто-то кашлял. Тсуна поднялся на ноги, и потухшее было пламя с гудением вспыхнуло вновь.  
– Десятый, – прокашлял Гокудера, – стой!  
– Не лезь, Гокудера.  
– Ты подведёшь всю семью! Это же Вендиче!  
Тсуна, часто моргая, пытался разглядеть стражей. Горели островки асфальта, в воздухе висела вонючая завеса.  
– Десятый!  
Тсуна отвёл руки назад и прыгнул в клубы дыма.  
Языки огня мелькнули внизу, как далёкие видения ада. Тсуна зажмурился и приземлился с закрытыми глазами. Дым разъедал лёгкие. Закрыв нос воротником пальто, он шагнул вперёд. По щекам текли слёзы, было больно моргать. Ничего не видя вокруг, он подумал, что Вендиче уже исчезли, утащив с собой Реборна.  
Я даже не успел поговорить с ним, с отчаянием подумал Тсуна.  
Из дыма возникла рука. Тсуна замер, и эта рука тяжело опустилась на его плечо.  
– Стой на месте, Десятый Вонгола.  
– Объяснитесь, – сказал Тсуна. – По какому праву вы нападаете на моего лучшего наёмника?  
Дым рассеивался, вокруг стали проглядываться высокие фигуры Вендиче. Они уже не были похожи ни на бомбы, ни на монстров Франкенштейна. Их цепи, толстые, как для корабельных якорей, горами лежали у их ног. Тсуна понял, почему поначалу силуэты Вендиче выглядели так странно: цепи были обмотаны вокруг их поясов.  
Рука на плече Тсуны была неподвижной, словно принадлежала статуе.  
– Ты не узнаешь этого, – ответил страж Вендиче, и Тсуна увидел тусклый блеск фибулы на его плаще. – Но мы в своём праве.  
Не все цепи лежали, свернувшись стальными змеями, на земле. Шестеро стражей держали цепи в кулаках, и они, тяжело покачиваясь, сходились в центре неровного круга. Тсуна стряхнул чужую ладонь с плеча и шагнул вперёд.  
– Десятый Вонгола, не иди дальше, – скучающе произнёс страж.  
Тсуна вспомнил задыхающийся голос Гокудеры и остановился.  
Перед ним лицом вниз лежал Реборн. Шесть обручей шириной в дюйм охватывали его тело: два стискивали ноги, три прижимали руки к бокам, ещё один обруч сдавливал шею. Реборн не шевелился, уткнувшись носом в асфальт. Тсуна подумал о мёртвых гусеницах, падающих с деревьев летом.  
– Вы убили его? – тихо спросил он. Ухо и видневшаяся часть щеки Реборна были синеватыми, как у утопленника.  
– Нет. Он жив.  
Верхняя губа Тсуны вздёрнулась, обнажая зубы.  
– Конечно. Вы просто его придушили. Где Леон?  
Один из стражей продемонстрировал Тсуне клетку, внутри которой лежал хамелеон. Хвост свешивался между прутьев.  
– Реборн не сделал бы ничего, противоречащего правилам нашего мира, – выговорил Тсуна. – Я его ученик и босс, я знаю его. Он бывший Аркобалено Солнца. Вы ошиблись, отпустите его.  
Проклятая фотография, не к месту вспомнил он.  
Порыв ветра окончательно разогнал завесу дыма.  
Стражи Вендиче были отвратительным зрелищем. Их пожелтевшие изорванные бинты выглядели так, будто их вытащили из пирамид, а плащи сняли с умерших от старости гробовщиков. Тсуне показалось, что за вонью расплавленного асфальта он чувствует запах гнили и старой одежды.  
Не говоря ни слова, стражи слаженно отступили на шаг. Цепи зазвенели, перетекая звеньями, Реборна с шорохом протащило по асфальту. Тсуна не выдержал – кинулся к нему, но перед его лицом вдруг протянулась чёрная лента. От неожиданности он отмахнулся от неё, и лента порвалась, как обрывок тумана. Ладонь онемела. Языки мрака заплясали вокруг стражей, пробежались по цепям к Реборну, и Тсуна почувствовал холод, исходивший от чёрно-синего огня.  
– Я вытащу его! – крикнул Тсуна уходящим стражам, но ему не ответили.  
Чёрный огонь потух. От стражей и Реборна не осталось и следа.  
Тсуна постоял на пронизывающем ветру, затем развернулся и пошёл к машине. Ошарашенный Гокудера хотел было спросить что-то, но, увидев лицо Тсуны, передумал, отвернулся и стал кому-то звонить.  
– Десятый, – позвал Висконзо. Тсуна посмотрел на него. – Мне жаль, что такое случилось с вашим другом. Он был и моим другом тоже.  
– Он не умер, – проскрежетал Тсуна. – Он ещё жив.  
Гокудера, услышав это, прекратил тихий разговор и оглянулся через плечо. На лице Висконзо было участие, а под ним – спокойствие человека, видящего, что беда прошла мимо его дома. Он сказал:  
– Да поможет ему Бог.  
– Я ему помогу, – ответил Тсуна. – Простите, нам надо ехать.

Тсуна проснулся рывком, как после кошмара. Звонил телефон. Была половина четвёртого утра. Только встав и дойдя до древнего тяжёлого телефона слоновой кости, стоявшего на столе, он понял, что звонил его личный сотовый.  
Номер высветился незнакомый и со странным кодом.  
– Алло, - сиплым со сна голосом сказал Тсуна.  
– Привет, Десятый.  
Тсуна помолчал.  
– Кто это?  
– Колонелло, эй.  
Тсуна сел мимо кровати на пол, почесал живот. В трусах и майке было прохладно, руки быстро покрылись гусиной кожей.  
– Доброй ночи, Колонелло.  
Сразу стало тоскливо. Тсуна знал, из-за чего этот звонок. В трубке трещало и хрустело, как будто на том конце провода грызли орехи. Наверное, там, где находился Колонелло, был день. Тсуне представилась жаркая комната радиста и выжженная земля базы, видная из окна. Там ещё должны быть смотровые вышки, пыльные грузовики и амбары, где стоят прикрытые брезентом зенитные установки.  
– Это правда? – буднично спросил Колонелло. Как будто у меня кузен умер, подумал Тсуна.  
– Правда.  
– Что он натворил?  
– Я не знаю. Мне так и не сказали.  
В трубке помолчали.  
– Что будем делать, Колонелло? – неожиданно для себя спросил Тсуна. – Отец… Йемицу уже связывался с представителями Вендиче в Риме. Они говорят, что слушанье дела и суд были ещё до того, как взяли Реборна. Его приговорили заранее, как это принято у Вендиче. Я искал Бьякурана, ведь он достал своего Госта из Вендикаре, но Бьякуран в Гвинее. Я боюсь, если мы промедлим, они отправят его… далеко. На Кавказ. Или в Аппалачи. Или в ЮАР. Где у них ещё тюрьмы?  
– Успокойся.  
– Я спокоен, – Тсуна вдохнул сквозь зубы.  
– Может быть, они оставят его в Альпах, – задумчиво сказал Колонелло. Треск до неузнаваемости искажал его голос. Тсуна смотрел в темноту комнаты – за окном, порезанная ветками на дольки, сияла ущербная луна.  
– Наверное, это не имеет значения.  
– Имеет.  
Тсуна насторожился и выпрямился. Колонелло говорил спокойно, почти рассеянно. Тсуна мысленно видел его пальцы, лениво крутящие патрон. Чёрт, он видел гипнотически мигающий солнечный зайчик на этом патроне. Неожиданно он понял, о чём думает Колонелло, и его подбросило от ужаса.  
– Не смей! – заорал он в трескучую тишину эфира, куда-то в жаркое утро, пропахшее машинным маслом и сухой землёй. – Ты в одиночку ничего не сделаешь, не поможешь, а только навредишь! Не сходи с ума, хорошо? Колонелло? Ты слышишь?  
– Я слышу! – рявкнул Колонелло, и Тсуна с облегчением услышал злость в его голосе. Что угодно, только не это угрожающее спокойствие. – А что ты предлагаешь, эй? Бегать по инстанциям и умолять «верните мне его»? Это же Вендиче. Их даже не подкупишь.  
– Дай мне неделю, – попросил Тсуна. – Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Где-то за скрипом и хрустом раздался взрыв. Колонелло выругался вполголоса.  
– Жаль, что так мало времени.  
– Ты обещаешь не делать ничего неразумного? – спросил Тсуна, и Колонелло рассмеялся в трубку. Его смех был похож на лай большой собаки.  
– Ничего неразумного.  
– Колонелло, похитить вертолёт и скинуть на Вендикаре бомбу – это тоже неразумно.  
– Глупый Тсуна, – сказал Колонелло, и Тсуна похолодел, – да кто же так делает?..

Неделя выдалась прогулкой по минному полю.  
В Палермо было ветрено, шли дожди. Корабли на материк ходили с перебоями. Как назло, в город приехал глава французской нефтеперерабатывающей компании Сирио Джакасса, бывший в дальнем родстве с кровными боссами Вонголы. Тсуна как мог оттягивал встречу с ним. Джакасса был известен как шумный, очень общительный человек, и Тсуна не чувствовал в себе силы выдержать напор его обаяния.  
– Убей его, – сказал он Гокудере утром седьмого октября, в субботу. – Или переоденься мной и иди на встречу. Что угодно, мне всё равно.  
CEDEF хранили молчание. Тсуна не звонил отцу, понимая, что, появись какие-то новости, ему бы уже сообщили. От недели, обещанной Колонелло, прошло четыре дня. Реборн уже мог быть где угодно. Думая об этом, Тсуна не мог распрямить сводимые судорогами пальцы.  
Гокудера стоял, глубоко сунув руки в карманы брюк. Тусклый утренний свет делал его волосы белыми, как у лисы-оборотня, а лицо нездорово-бледным.  
– Десятый, это неприлично.  
Тсуна отвернулся от окна.  
– Тогда попроси Занзаса. Они будут пить, орать друг на друга и, в конце концов, подружатся.  
– Занзас уже встречался с ним, – мрачно ответил Гокудера. – Они на самом деле давно знакомы и хорошо ладят.  
– Занзас с кем-то ладит? – пробормотал Тсуна. Ему было всё равно. У Гокудеры дёрнулся угол рта и резко обрисовался абрис скулы.  
– Так ты проигнорируешь его? Оскорбишь человека, который приехал специально, чтобы познакомиться с тобой?  
Тсуна поднял глаза.  
– Из меня плохой собеседник… сейчас.  
Гокудера взорвался.  
– Хватит ныть! – рявкнул он, наклонился вперёд и опёрся руками о стол. – Давай ты достанешь палец из задницы и увидишь, что все вокруг тебя ходят на цыпочках и с похоронными рожами? В твоей Семье около десяти тысяч человек, и каждый из них попадает в неприятности чаще, чем я нахожу время трахнуть мою девушку. Им всем нужен босс, а не мальчик-пьеро, Десятый! Ты вытащишь Реборна из тюрьмы или не вытащишь, одно из двух, но в любом случае твоя Семья не улетит в другое измерение!  
– А что я делаю не так?! – заорал Тсуна и вскочил, с грохотом оттолкнув стул. – Чего я не делаю для вашей проклятой Семьи?!  
– Это не наша Семья, а твоя! Твоя Семья!  
– Меня сюда притащили, как на бойню, – раздельно выговорил Тсуна. – Меня никто не спрашивал, чего я хочу. Так вот, сейчас я хочу вытащить моего учителя из тюрьмы. Я это сделаю. А до тех пор вы все можете идти в ту дырку, какую выберете.  
– Десятый, – прохрипел Гокудера, и Тсуна оттолкнул его. Оказалось, он успел схватить Гокудеру за воротник рубашки.  
– Прости, – сказал он без намёка на сожаления. – Кажется, он нужен мне больше, чем я думал.  
Гокудера стоял с оттопыренным измятым воротником. Лицо у него было лишённым выражения, как у человека, получившего сильный удар по голове.  
– Ты всё равно никуда не денешься, – растерянно сказал он. Его голос говорил о том, что земля ушла у него из-под ног, и он гадает, как далеко она теперь. – Или ты хочешь бросить нас, как Джотто?  
Тсуна прикрыл глаза. От бешенства всё внутри похолодело и мелко тряслось, как у припадочного.  
– Гокудера. Пойми меня. Я не собираюсь никого бросать. Просто появилась проблема, которую я должен решить, что в этом непонятного, или это как-то странно, что я не хочу оставлять в тюрьме человека, который мне ближе, чем мой отец?!  
Голос сорвался, Тсуна закашлялся. Гокудера молчал. Тсуна сел на стул и ссутулился, рука дёрнулась к волосам, но в последний момент он опомнился и опустил её на колено.  
– Ты же видишь, что у меня ничего не получается, – тихо сказал он. – И не получится, скорее всего. Так что расслабься. Скоро я вернусь к своим прямым обязанностям. У меня ещё три дня, а затем мы можем услышать, что на Вендикаре сбросили бомбу или что-то вроде этого.  
– О чём ты?  
Тсуна покачал головой. На самом деле он не верил, что Колонелло способен на такое безрассудство, но неделя также была сроком, который Тсуна дал сам себе. Его интуиция – кто-то с холодным голосом, живущий в тайном чулане его сознания, – говорила, что через три дня о Реборне можно забыть.  
Что же ты натворил, подумал Тсуна, и ему показалось, что у мысли интонации Колонелло.  
– Так как ты думаешь? – спросил он. – У меня получится освободить Реборна?  
– Я думаю, да, – ответил Гокудера, и в этот момент зазвонил сотовый. Сразу стало очень тихо. Тсуна достал телефон и посмотрел на дисплей. Звонил отец.  
У Тсуны оборвалось сердце.  
– Алло?  
– Вендиче на проводе, – сказали в трубке, и Тсуна поначалу не понял, кому принадлежит голос. Он и не услышал голоса, только понял слова.  
– Сейчас?  
– Да, да, – раздражённо ответил Йемицу. – Ты будешь говорить?  
Паника свела горло. Что говорить, нервно подумал Тсуна, что я могу им сказать?  
– Тсуна!  
– Давай мне его, – выговорил он, надеясь, что голос не выдаёт его стыдной истерической реакции. – Как его зовут?  
– Понятия не имею. Это не начальник тюрьмы, а только координатор.  
На кой чёрт мне нужен какой-то там координатор, хотелось заорать Тсуне, но в трубке уже щёлкнуло. Тишина стала другой, словно изменила тональность. Тсуна увидел километры заснеженных утёсов между ближайшими маяками сотовой связи, белые шквалы метели и замёрзший водопад под исполинской каменной стеной.  
В трубке молчали, и Тсуна хотел заговорить первым, но не пришлось.  
– Доброго времени суток, Десятый Вонгола, – равнодушно сказали где-то в горах, и тесный обруч вдруг отпустил горло.  
– Доброго времени суток, Вендиче.  
Голос был никаким. Не высоким и не низким, не молодым и не старым, без малейшего акцента в северо-итальянском выговоре. Он был сухим, как песок, и у Тсуны появилось ощущение, что говорит робот.  
– У вас был вопрос по поводу правомерности наших действий?  
Тсуна усмехнулся, оттянул ворот пуловера. Краем глаза он заметил, что Гокудера обошёл стол, встал ближе и теперь блестит любопытными глазами, как кот.  
– У меня был не вопрос, – сказал Тсуна. – В одном вопросе не уместить чувств, которые я испытал, когда вы, стражи, без предупреждения и объяснения напали на моего близкого друга. Вы действовали как бандиты без малейшего понятия о чести. Я не понимаю, как Вендиче могли дойти до такого.  
– Человек, зовущийся Реборном, виновен в тяжёлом преступлении. Его вина очевидна для нас.  
– Очевидность не является доказательством.  
– У нас достаточно доказательств.  
– Мне их недостаточно.  
– А кто ты такой, Десятый Вонгола?  
Тсуна стиснул край столешницы.  
– Как ты верно заметил, я – Небо, Десятый Вонгола, прямой потомок Джотто и наследник его Предсмертной Воли. Да я практически кровь от крови древней Валирии! И я спрашиваю: за что вы забрали человека моей Семьи?  
– Он виновен в тяжёлом преступлении.  
Корпус трубки треснул в пальцах.  
– Десятый, – просвистел Гокудера, нависая над стулом. Тсуна отвернулся. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе послышалось низкое горловое рычание.  
– В каком преступлении?  
– Ты этого не узнаешь.  
– Вы не доказали его вину, так?  
– Мы забираем только тех, в чьей вине мы уверены.  
– Я не верю.  
– Это не имеет значения.  
В голове Тсуны красными волнами плескалась ярость. Он почувствовал запах дыма и вдруг увидел, что под его пальцами чернеет дерево.  
– Это бессмысленный разговор, – сказал страж, – нам стоит…  
– Отдайте мне его.  
В трубке замолчали. Тсуна чувствовал призрак холодного горного ветра на коже и видел пар, поднимающийся изо рта. В его воспоминаниях раскручивалась лента: огненный вал, клубы дыма и Реборн, лежащий лицом в горячий асфальт.  
Как глупо вышло, подумал Тсуна, я всё запорол.  
Но слова вылетели, как пробка из бутылки, и их нельзя было вернуть обратно.  
– Гм, – сказал страж.  
– Что?  
– Жди ответа.  
– Что? Постой!..  
Метель, водопад и занесённая снегом стена пропали.  
Гокудера выпрямился и выжидающе поднял брови. Тсуна тупо смотрел на гудящую треснутую трубку.  
– Ну что? – спросил Гокудера, и Тсуна поднял на него растерянный взгляд.  
– Он сказал – жди. Чего ждать, Гокудера?

Над лётным полем мчался ветер.  
Трап уже подогнали, когда подъехали машины: две чёрные «Ауди» и тяжёлый «Лендровер» цвета мокрого асфальта, с рогатыми стойками на крыше и изображением ястреба на капоте. Тени, густые и чёрные под полуденным солнцем, скользили за машинами. Небо над аэродромом было глубоким и синим.  
Тсуна, скривившись от боли в спине, вылез из салона и остановился у подножия трапа. Ночью он долго не мог уснуть, ворочался, раскидывался поперёк кровати, по диагонали и головой с края, но около пяти утра заснул в очень неудобной позе. Когда он одевался спустя три с половиной часа, ему казалось, что в пояснице застрял металлический штырь.  
Гокудера встал рядом и тревожно покосился.  
– Что-то не так, – вполголоса сказал Тсуна. Ветер трепал отросшие до глаз светло-каштановые волосы. – Они что-то приготовили.  
Гокудера вздохнул:  
– Сейчас увидим.  
Он посмотрел на руки Тсуны. Кольцо Неба сияло прозрачным камнем, похожим на голубой топаз.  
– Десятый, – тихо, настойчиво сказал Гокудера, – что бы вы ни увидели, сдерживайтесь.  
Тсуна спросил себя, чего он ещё не видел. На него накатило тошнотворное чувство дежа-вю. Аэропорт Ветручче остался за проливом, на Сицилии. Сейчас они находились недалеко от городской черты Болоньи, на территории поля аэропорта, принадлежащего «Дастриал-Ко». Сеть инвесторов была многочисленной и запутанной, но Тсуна был уверен, что за большинством из них стоят Вендиче. Узнавание грызло Тсуну, как маленький злобный зверёк. Поле было гораздо больше аэродрома Ветручче, погода стояла ясная, а вместо кукурузников вокруг маячили частные «Хокеры», «Дугласы» и один большой пассажирский самолёт компании «Сааб». И всё равно Тсуне казалось, что он снова перенёсся в холодный ветреный день, в утро третьего октября, и, оглянувшись, он увидит чёрные, с трубами-цилиндрами и рваными плащами, силуэты Вендиче, неуклюже парящие над землёй. Вместо этого он увидел, как распахивается дверца «Лендровера» и на землю спрыгивает Лал.  
Она выглядела обычно: молодая женщина в тёмной спортивной куртке, узких брюках и тяжёлых пятнистых «Камелотах». Ожог на скуле издали казался странной татуировкой. Волосы она собрала в хвост, на шею повязала тонкий шарф. Так выглядят многие итальянки, не работающие в офисах со строгим дресс-кодом. Но что-то было в Лал, что заставляло задерживать на ней взгляд: возможно, её уверенные грациозные движения и скрытая сила, чувствующаяся в линиях ровных длинных ног. Тсуна смотрел, как она скрещивает руки на груди и опирается спиной на чистый бок машины. «Лендровер» принадлежал Колонелло, а Колонелло находился «в далёкой жопе» – как выразилась сама Лал. При этих словах Тсуна вспомнил – почти вспомнил, потому что нельзя вспомнить то, что никогда не видел, – жаркую базу с вышками и грузовиками. Ему было жаль, что Колонелло не смог приехать в Болонью, потому что не был уверен, на что способна Лал ради Реборна. О Колонелло Тсуна знал это наверняка.  
Он задумался о возможной драке: Небо и Ураган Вонголы, бывший Аркобалено и десять опытных боевиков семьи против стражей Вендиче. Сколько их будет? Он не знал и рисковать своими людьми не хотел.  
Взгляд Гокудеры говорил ему: держи себя в руках.  
– Ну, где же они?  
Гокудера переступил с ноги на ногу. Ветер швырнул галстук Тсуны за ухо. В двери самолёта показалась чья-то спина.  
У Тсуны перехватило дыхание. Огонь с рёвом разлился в голове, и Тсуне пришлось взяться за лоб, словно закрывая пробоину в черепе. Пламя осталось внутри.  
Что-то пошло не так, подумал Тсуна. Я где-то ошибся.  
Пятясь спиной, из самолёта на трап вышла стюардесса в тёмной униформе. В полутьме тамбура толпились люди, мутно виднелись светлые халаты – голос в голове Тсуны в панике заорал, что это врачи, ВРАЧИ, зачем там врачи?! – а большой предмет, который тащила стюардесса, был каталкой.  
Тсуне захотелось кричать. Крик застрял в горле, как ком бумаги.  
На каталке было ярко-белое одеяло и такие же простыни, подвёрнутые под хромированные трубки каркаса. Над ней плыла, колышась, капельница с чем-то прозрачным. На каталке лежал кто-то смуглый. Тсуна видел руку, вытянутую вдоль бока, видел эластичные широкий ремень поверх этой руки, контур плеча и пряди чёрных волос.  
Он под транквилизаторами, сказал себе Тсуна. Это предосторожность, чтобы он не создал проблем в пути. Вот и всё.  
Рядом встал кто-то высокий и в тёмной одежде. Тсуна обернулся и увидел стража в чёрной немецкой шинели и цилиндре английского трубочиста. Под бинтами угадывался крупный горбатый нос и выступающий тяжёлый подбородок, торчали волосы – тёмные с обильной проседью, как будто посыпанные солью.  
– Сейчас ты заберёшь его, Десятый Вонгола, – сказал он неприятно высоким голосом осипшего оратора, – и подпишешь договор о выдаче заключённого. Затем я ознакомлю тебя с условиями его содержания вне стен Вендиче.  
– Что с ним? Почему он на каталке?  
– Я всё объясню после заверения документа.  
Каталка съехала на плиты. Медсестра уверенно развернула её и подкатила к стражу Вендиче.  
– Посмотри, – сказал он Тсуне, – это тот, кого ты просил?  
Реборн лежал на тощей подушке, укрытый одеялом, сбившимся на груди. На него надели светло-серую больничную пижаму с рукавами до локтей. Лицо было обмякшим и неподвижным, с приоткрытыми глазами и ввалившимися, как у старика, уголками губ. Нижняя челюсть отвисла, открывая чёрный провал рта и краешек зубов, а на шею была намотана узкая полоса бинта. Он бессмысленно смотрел куда-то в небо, словно глубоко задумался о форме проплывающих облаков.  
В его лице не было ни проблеска разума. Восковая кукла выглядит живее, подумал Тсуна.  
– Что с ним? – спросил он, уже зная, что дело не в транквилизаторах. – Что вы с ним сделали?  
– Подпиши.  
Тсуна оттолкнул папку документов, которую протягивал Вендиче, и склонился над Реборном. От него пахло чем-то дезинфицирующим, запах был похож на полироль для мебели с лимонной отдушкой. Когда Тсуна закрыл собой свет, глаза Реборна совсем потухли и стали похожи на старые монеты.  
– Реборн, – позвал Тсуна и тронул его за плечо. Поразился, какой мягкой была мышца. – Реборн!  
Его грубо развернули, и Тсуна с яростью уставился на стража.  
– Руки убери! – рявкнул он. На кончиках пальцев стало горячо.  
– Не трать моё время, Десятый Вонгола. Подпиши эти листы.  
Тсуна глянул на заголовок, выхватил взглядом «требуемый заключённый», «кличка Реборн» и «состоял в Радуге». Достал ручку, быстро подписал в пустых полях. Вендиче убрал листы за отворот пальто. Тсуна не заметил, как нашарил и стиснул край одеяла. Вендиче заговорил, и из его голоса исчезли последние человеческие интонации.  
– Бывший Аркобалено Солнца был приговорён к семидесяти годам лишения свободы в одной из тюрем Вендикаре, но, так как его босс подал прошение о выдаче заключённого, место заключения было изменено.  
– То есть? – охрипшим голосом пробормотал Тсуна.  
– Целью заключения в Вендикаре является полная социальная недееспособность. Ты попросил выдать человека своей Семьи, Десятый Вонгола. Мы выдали. Но это не значит, что мы оправдали его.  
Вендиче нажал пальцем, замотанным в бинт, на веко Реборна и потянул его вверх. Открылся тёмный глаз – радужка не отличалась от зрачка. Тсуна затрясся.  
– Он социально недееспособен, – заключил Вендиче. – И физически тоже – это компенсирует пребывание вне стен Вендикаре. Ему травмировали позвонок нижне-шейного отдела, это вызвало неполный паралич. Он дышит сам. Сохранена некоторая подвижность левой половины лица и левой руки. Травма нанесена профессионалами. Всё это время за его состоянием наблюдали наши лучшие медики, и сейчас он стабилен. При должном уходе он проживёт долгие годы.  
Тсуна молчал. Его пальцы блуждали по одеялу. Ему казалось, что сейчас должно что-то произойти, что-то шумное и разрушительное, но было тихо, как под водой.  
– Это неправда, – сказал он, но Вендиче не потрудился ответить.  
Тсуна двинулся на него, не замечая, что на плечах повис Гокудера.


	2. Chapter 2

Винни Де Прего, двадцатичетырёхлетний выпускник Университета Палермо, хотел спать и на толчок. Одновременно. Живот стало сводить, как только Винни увидел кованые ворота особняка Вонголы с маленькими медальонами – пуля и два ружья, – на вершинах средних прутьев. Стоя на мощёном тротуаре, ощущая запах близкого моря и чувствуя, как приступ нервной диареи заставляет напрягать мышцы живота, Винни думал, что, наверное, ему не так уж и нужна зарплата в полторы тысячи евро в месяц. Он обычный, не самый одарённый выпускник меда со спецификацией «невралгия», который в своё время, чтобы было легче поступить, окончил курсы санитара. Он наверняка сможет найти работу подальше от этого белостенного трёхэтажного дома, который плохо видно за огромным, голым по осени парком.  
Да, точно, думал Винни, я сейчас исчезну отсюда. Я ничем не выдам того, что могу обосраться от страха. Уйду лёгкой прогулочной походкой, как будто остановился только что бы поглазеть на ворота.  
Камеры смотрели на него чёрными блестящими глазками. Винни они казались похожими на жуков, готовых прыгнуть и заползти под одежду. Он отвёл от них взгляд и посмотрел на тёмно-серую панель домофона. Белая кнопка вызова притягивала его, как магнит.  
Полторы тысячи евро. Всего-то нянчиться с паралитиком. Деньги Винни не помешали бы, о да, чертовски не помешали.  
Это Зиб рекомендовал меня сюда, с сомнением подумал Винни. Если я сейчас развернусь и слиняю, у него могут быть неприятности.  
Где-то у площади засигналила машина, и Винни подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Живот скручивало горячим пульсирующим узлом. Не в силах больше терпеть, он метнулся к домофону и нажал кнопку вызова.  
В голове мелькнуло: когда меня спросят, кто я и к кому, я скажу, что мне просто приспичило в туалет.  
Конечно, он так не сказал. Когда домофон ожил и заговорил искажённым хриплым голосом, Винни забыл о спазмах и желании убежать без оглядки.  
Через двадцать минут он вошёл в комнату, в которой не было ни намёка на затхлый, кислый запах лежачего больного, и увидел свою напарницу, красивую женщину около сорока лет с тёмно-русыми волосами. Она одёргивала одеяло на их общем подопечном, и Винни догадался, что она меняла пакет под катетер.  
– Привет работникам огорода, – сказал Винни, но по взгляду женщины понял, что с таким юмором лучше завязывать.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, кто ему эта старая кошёлка? Верно, никто.  
– Как дела у нас сегодня? – спросил Винни и подошёл, оглядывая поле деятельности. Накануне вечером он прочитал историю болезни от корки до корки и знал, что работа предстоит лёгкая. Лёгкая, но неаппетитная. Винни не собирался жаловаться, но все знают, что работа няньки при лежачем нудная и неприятно пахнет.  
– Всё в норме, – неприветливо ответила женщина. – В ближайшее время проблем и не будет. Он был здоров, как бык.  
Здоров, как бык, повторил про себя Винни. Глядя на человека, лежащего в кровати, он готов был в это поверить.  
Мужчине было около тридцати. Смуглый, темноволосый, он был таким жилистым и мускулистым, словно регулярно выступал на каких-нибудь соревнованиях боевых искусств – возможно, смертельных, учитывая, кому принадлежит этот дом, ха-ха, – и брал призовые места. А теперь этот парень, ещё пару недель назад мнивший себя вторым Лю Каном или Джетом Ли, не может пошевелить даже пальцем, и всё из-за одной-единственной травмы, как жаль.  
– Что с ним случилось? – вслух подумал Винни. – Автомобильная авария? Неудачно упал со стула? Поскользнулся в ванной?  
– Заткнись, – ответила женщина и отошла к креслу. По пути глянула на часы. Винни ощутил знакомые спазмы в животе и, надеясь отвлечься, спросил:  
– Переворачивать когда?  
– Заткнись, – с отвращением повторила женщина и отвернулась к окну.

Хлопнули двери, по холлу быстро, не глядя по сторонам, прошагал Тсуна. Гокудера пробежал следом, на ходу сунув телефон в карман пальто.  
– Июньских мальчиков нашли, – сообщил он. – Дожди размыли песок и известь, и какие-то дети наткнулись на них.  
Тсуна сжал зубы. Он рассчитывал, что трупы спокойно пролежат всю зиму, и их обнаружат ближе к весне. К тому же… их нашли дети.  
– Рановато они всплыли.  
– Я виноват. Мне стоило найти другое место.  
– Нормальное место, просто так получилось. – Тсуна помолчал, глядя вверх, на площадку второго этажа. Сквозь узорные решётки перил был виден блеск чьих-то любопытных глаз. – Проследишь за расследованием?  
– Конечно, Десятый.  
– А что говорит Хибари?  
– Что только идиоты хоронят свои игрушки в карьерах с крутыми откосами и наклонным дном.  
– То есть, он уже обратил внимание?  
– Уже. Да.  
Тсуна улыбнулся, кивнул.  
Наверху, у перил балюстрады, сидел Ламбо. Проходя мимо, Тсуна наклонился и потрепал его по кудрявым чёрным волосам.  
– Эй, Тсуна, что за ужасный галстук? – крикнул Ламбо и попытался сделать подножку Гокудере. Тот на уловку не попался, схватил Ламбо за плечо. Тот запищал и стал брыкаться. Гокудера охнул – неуклюжий, как все подростки, Ламбо заехал ему рукой в живот.  
– Отпусти, глупый кошак! Я сломаю тебе руку!  
Услышав это, Тсуна скривился, как от головной боли.  
– Заткнись, – пропыхтел Гокудера и зажал Ламбо подмышкой. Ламбо упирался, молотил кулаком по груди Гокудеры.  
– Фууу, от тебя сигаретами несёт! – взвыл он. – Фууу, меня сейчас вырвет прямо на тебя!  
Гокудера разжал хватку, и красный взъерошенный Ламбо откатился от него.  
– Фууу, – выразительно повторил он и зажал нос.  
– Не болтайся здесь, – велел Гокудера. – Подожди, а почему это ты не на тренировках?  
Ламбо метнулся к лестнице, с топотом сбежал на первый этаж и скрылся в восточном крыле, где жили не обременённые семьями солдаты.  
– Телок тупой, – с чувством сказал Гокудера. – По-моему, пора отбирать у него кольцо. Он же ничему не учится.  
Тсуна рассмеялся, потёр лицо. По вестибюлю прошёл, звеня ключами от машины, Ямамото, и Гокудера перегнулся через перила.  
– Эй, ты еще не уехал?!  
– Ещё нет, – весело ответил Ямамото, – но сейчас уеду.  
Тсуна тоже поглядел вниз. Высокий, улыбающийся, с катаной в чехле за спиной, Ямамото стоял на блестящей плитке пола и отражался в ней размытым тёмным силуэтом. У Тсуны возникло зудящее чувство в затылке, и он покрутил головой, разминая шею. В последнее время этот зуд возникал всё чаще, и, если лет девять назад Тсуна не знал, что это такое, сейчас он знал это слишком хорошо.  
– Езжай быстрее, Ямамото, – сказал он. – По-моему, Колонелло захочет прибыть сюда сам и эффектно запрыгнуть в окно. Нашу охрану это расстроит.  
Ямамото махнул ключами и вышел на улицу. Тсуна проводил его взглядом. В голове было легко и холодно, словно она была наполнена минералкой. Он нервничал. Очень нервничал.  
Ожидание тянулось с самого утра.

Круглый атриум, зелёный от цветов и просторный от пасмурного октябрьского света, был перекрыт стеклянным куполом с тёмными, под красное дерево, перемычками. По стеклу барабанил дождь. Вода размывала небо, и облака рябили, как картинки в бесцветном калейдоскопе.  
Тсуна сидел на диванчике у стены и смотрел вверх. Он вытянул ноги, скрестил руки на груди, и только открытые глаза выдавали, что он не спал. Тени от дождя блуждали по лицу, и он чувствовал себя так, словно только что утонул.  
Изредка из коридора были слышны тихие разговоры и шум, заставлявшие его мучительно прислушиваться.  
Коридор вёл к просторной комнате, крайней в этом крыле. Тсуна знал её обстановку наизусть. Она ему снилась: бежевые стены, светло-жёлтые шторы, серая полоса кондиционера под потолком, кровать. Односпальная кровать со сплошной спинкой из ореха и регулярно сменяющимся, но одинаковым бельём. В снах Тсуны кровать всегда была пуста. Он входил в комнату, видел заправленное одеяло, и его переполняло огромное, щемящее чувство облегчения. Он поворачивался к окну, и чаще всего Реборн оказывался там, стоял спиной к Тсуне: высокий, широкоплечий и узкобёдрый, в тёмной рубашке и брюках, почему-то босиком. Небо за стеклом бывало ярким, голубым, таким оно бывает только в период первых весенних гроз: конец марта – начало апреля. Тсуна задыхался от радости, спрашивал: «Почему ты не лежишь? Ты ведь не мог двигаться?», а Реборн оборачивался и говорил: «Я поправился».  
Просыпаясь, Тсуна побыстрее переворачивался на другой бок, чтобы не думать об этом.  
В комнате разговаривали сиделки. Тсуна видел их мельком: нервный долговязый парень в полосатой куртке и красивая женщина со строгим лицом, чем-то похожая на Лал. Тсуна слушал их приглушённые дверью и расстоянием голоса. Ему хотелось войти туда и посмотреть на Реборна, как будто за прошедшие дни что-то могло измениться.  
В начале Великого Лежания Реборна Тсуна заходил часто, раз в два или три дня. Он смотрел Реборну в лицо, всё сильнее выцветающее день ото дня, брал за руку, пытался говорить с ним, но начинал чувствовать себя глупо, как плохой актёр перед скептически настроенными зрителями. Со временем желание навещать Реборна угасло. Мы все бережём себя от боли, ведь так? Тсуна не забыл о нём, нет. Он был бы рад забыть, но Реборн – то, во что он превратился, неподвижное тело на кровати, почти-мертвец, – поселился в его мыслях. Он никуда не девался, что бы Тсуна ни делал. Он мог смеяться, вести машину, разговаривать с Сержио Карпире по прозвищу Мясник Джованино, заниматься балансировкой Пламени, вертеться в кровати глухой ночью в час параноиков, и всё время Реборн был с ним, лежал в дальней комнате его сознания и отравлял своим странным не-мёртвым состоянием, как запахом разложения.  
Мертвец гнал как чёрт, думал Тсуна. Мертвец гнал как чёрт, и его оштрафовали. Вот так вот, мальчики и девочки.  
Небо мигнуло и расплылось за потоками воды. Тсуна увидел силуэт большой рыбы под самым куполом и проснулся.  
Рядом сидел Колонелло.  
– Доброе утро, эй, – сказал он, и Тсуна поспешно сел прямо, утёр рот. Зубы ныли от холодного воздуха – когда он задремал, у него отвисла нижняя челюсть.  
– П-привет.  
Колонелло сидел, широко расставив колени и засунув руки в карманы куртки. Он выглядел так, словно только что сошёл с самолёта Ирак-Римини. Лицо покрывала щетина и неровный загар, брезентовая куртка была в белёсых разводах стёршейся пыли; от него шибало давно не менявшейся одеждой и ментолом, словно он мазался дезинфицирующей мазью для ран. Вокруг глаз залегли чёрные тени, а взгляд был мрачным и самую малость расфокусированным, как у человека, не спавшего несколько суток.  
– Ты что, с самолёта сел сразу на паром? – растерянно спросил Тсуна.  
– На автобус. А потом на катер. Знакомый подвёз.  
Тсуна попытался собраться с мыслями. Ему хотелось предложить Колонелло душ и постель, но такое не предлагают людям, выглядящим, как гончие в конце забега.  
Колонелло перевёл взгляд с огромных листьев монстеры на Тсуну. Глаза у него были светлые и пристальные. Тсуна вспомнил серебристую рыбину под куполом и вновь ощутил себя под толщей стоячей воды.  
– Пошли, – сказал Колонелло. – Кажется, тебе есть, что мне показать.  
Тсуна, ощутив металлический привкус на языке, кивнул и поднялся.  
Дверь в комнату Великого Лежания Реборна была сплошной, из тёмного дерева. На ней висела медная табличка со знаком древней свастики. Тсуна узнавал, свастика не была перевёрнутой: символ хорошо сделанной работы, соединения сил и солнца. Во времена Первого здесь жил Кнакл. За дверью было тихо, и Тсуна представил: женщина по имени Никола Чессо читает роман ужасов в мягкой обложке и поглядывает на часы, а парень, имени которого Тсуна не помнил, пялится на её колени.  
Колонелло стоял рядом. Тсуна не слышал его дыхания и даже не чувствовал его присутствия. Он положил пальцы на дверную ручку, помедлил и обернулся. Колонелло буравил его взглядом из-под тёмно-зелёной потрёпанной повязки.  
– Он… – Тсуна замешкался и вдруг испугался, потому что его интуиция заголосила, как сломавшаяся сигнализация. – С ним всё плохо.  
– Я знаю, – настороженно ответил Колонелло.  
– Это трудно видеть. Он… как мёртвый. Весь какой-то восковой.  
Колонелло хмурился всё больше.  
– Я постараюсь не сильно пугаться, – сказал он, и Тсуна вспыхнул.  
– Я не об этом.  
Колонелло оттеснил его, открыл дверь и шагнул в комнату. Тсуна услышал – почувствовал, – как в комнате вскинулись от неожиданности, и схватил его за рукав. Ему вдруг пришло в голову попросить Колонелло отдать всё оружие, но это не имело смысла. Он бы справился голыми руками.  
Справился с чем? С чем?!  
– Отпусти! – сдавленно рявкнул Колонелло, и Тсуну вдруг озарило. Это не было похоже на свет, с ангельским пением разлившийся над головой, скорее на лампочку, взорвавшуюся в затылке.  
– Не убивай его, – выпалил Тсуна, и Колонелло замер. Тсуна вытянул его в коридор, и Колонелло навис над ним, как башня.  
– Ты с ума сошёл? – тихо спросил он, но Тсуна увидел правду в его расширившихся глазах. – Зачем мне… делать ему что-то плохое, эй? Я не убиваю калек по субботам, приятель.  
Тут он улыбнулся кривой нервной усмешкой, как будто вспомнил что-то смешное. Тсуна молчал, смотрел на грязный ворот его чёрной водолазки. Колонелло под его взглядом посерьёзнел, обмяк плечами. Прищур вдруг выдал его усталость и головную боль.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил Тсуна, – не убивай его. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
– Как вот это придумал? – Колонелло кивнул на приоткрытую щель двери. Там был виден край кровати и бугор под одеялом – недвижимые ноги. Тсуна ссутулился, как от удара.  
– Нет, что-нибудь получше.  
– Такое не лечат.  
– Обычные врачи не лечат, да.  
– А кто лечит?  
Тсуна пожал плечами:  
– Хранители Солнца, к примеру.  
Колонелло презрительно скривил рот.  
– Никто, – раздельно сказал он. – Ни твой Хранитель, ни гомик из Варии, ни прочие сияющие парни из чужих Семей – никто такое не сделает. Аркобалено мог бы, но сам себя Реборн не вылечит.  
– Не в этом проблема.  
Колонелло поднял брови. Тсуна сглотнул, пожевал губы. Что-то оранжевое отразилось в его глазах, но нигде поблизости огня не было. Когда он заговорил, его голос ломался от ненависти.  
– Никому нельзя пытаться вылечить его. Вендиче запретили. Если они поймают нас на попытке сделать это, они уничтожат Вонголу.  
В комнате что-то тихо и быстро сказали.  
– Я знал, – выдохнул Колонелло и отвернулся. Тсуна успел увидеть, как страшно исказилось его лицо.  
Колонелло оттолкнул Тсуну и всё-таки вошёл, а Тсуна оцепенел на пороге, раздираемый на части своей воющей, заходящейся в истерике интуицией.  
Резко распахнувшаяся дверь со стуком отскочила от стены. Никола вскочила и швырнула книгу в кресло позади себя. Она смотрела на Колонелло, как на бешеного пса, заскочившего в дом.  
– Э-эй, вы кто? – неуверенно спросил долговязый парень – Винни, Винни де Прего, вспомнил Тсуна, – но к Колонелло он не шагнул. Даже не подумал остановить его. Он не был героем, а только герой может полезть поперёк дороги здоровенному парню в армейской куртке, у которого на лбу написано, что у него был трудный день.  
Тсуна качнулся вслед за Колонелло и прижал ладони к ушам.  
– Стойте! – вскрикнула Никола и кинулась в обход кровати. Она видела босса Саваду и понимала, что этот грязный потрёпанный парень пришёл вместе с ним, но ещё она видела его лицо… И выражение этого лица ей совсем не нравилось. Примерно с такими лицами мужчины делают самые большие глупости в своей жизни, а потом рассказывают судьям, что не знают, что на них нашло. Винни, стоявший у столика с лекарствами, дёрнулся, словно тоже хотел кинуться к гостю, но остался на месте. Никчёмный трус, с отчётливым презрением подумала Никола. Она догнала парня в солдатской куртке и схватила его за плечо – для этого ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки.  
Она испугалась даже раньше, чем он обернулся. Его плечо под её пальцами было твёрдым, как камень. Только ухватившись за грубую ткань грязной куртки, Никола осознала, что этот парень может быть опасен не только для её пациента. Чёрт, у него взгляд убийцы. Он переломает ей кости так же легко, как переломал бы их птице, и никакой босс – никакой щуплый узкоглазый мальчишка, – её не спасёт.  
Он обернулся, и Никола отшатнулась. Что-то мелькнуло перед глазами, она вскрикнула и зажмурилась. Горлу вдруг стало зябко, и она шагнула назад. Удара не было, не было вообще ничего, она приоткрыла глаза – на мгновение поверив, что перед ней окажется её первый муж, сжимающий в пальцах окровавленное пресс-папье в форме пирамиды, – и увидела, как этот жуткий парень убирает руку от её горла.  
Никола поняла, что её только что могли убить. Из её спины будто пропал позвоночник, и она почувствовала, что сейчас упадёт.  
– Не трогайте его, – услышала она слабый жалкий голосок и с ужасом поняла, что это её собственный. – Он же совсем беспомощен.  
Босс Савада шатался в дверном проёме, хватаясь за косяки.  
– Да вы сговорились, чёрт вас дери, – прохрипел парень – Колонелло, так его зовут, Никола слышала. – Отойдите, донна. Он мой друг. Вообще-то я приехал издалека, просто чтобы навестить его.  
– Знаешь, если бы меня кто-то так навестил, я бы дал дуба от страха, – вдруг сообщил Винни. Колонелло посмотрел на него, как на заговорившую собаку.  
– Вы обещаете, что ничего ему не сделаете? – спросила Никола.  
Краем сознания она отметила, что боссу Саваде плохо, но об этом она собиралась позаботиться позже.  
– Обещаю, – буркнул Колонелло. – Отойдите, эй. Может быть, я хочу поплакать.  
Никола отошла в сторону, затем, чтобы не смотреть, что он сделает дальше, подошла к боссу.  
Босс Савада уже сидел на полу, прижимая руку к опущенному лицу. Никола села перед ним, взяла за подбородок и потянула вверх.  
– Посмотрите на меня, дон, – ласково, но твёрдо сказала она. Голос ещё подрагивал от пережитого страха.  
Босс Савада поднял голову. Вся нижняя половина лица была залита кровью. Красное было размазано по губам и по ладони, капало с подбородка. Никола подумала было, что Колонелло сломал боссу нос, но не было опухлости или следов удара.  
– У меня кровь из носа пошла, – с тусклым удивлением сказал он и рукой, испачканной в крови, притронулся к голове. На волосах остались красные капли. – Болит. Очень громко.  
– Звон в ушах?  
– Не звон, – ответил он. – Вой сирены.  
Никола помогла ему встать и довела до кресла. Босс, сев, запрокинул голову, но Никола сказала ему не делать этого. Она взяла вату из ящика стола, смочила платок водой из графина и стала искать тонометр, но вдруг обнаружила, что Винни уже сидит возле босса и надевает ему на руку манжету.  
Всё это время Колонелло стоял над кроватью больного. В какой-то момент он наклонился очень низко, опираясь на матрас. У него был затуманенный ищущий взгляд, и Никола, наблюдавшая искоса, вдруг поняла очень простую вещь.  
У этого парня с глазами стрелка и её пациента-паралитика было одно прошлое на двоих и, если Никола не ослепла и не впала в маразм на пороге своих сорока, это прошлое было бурным. Теперь оно разматывалось между ними длинной пёстрой лентой, чтобы неожиданно оборваться здесь, в этой комнате, на фоне постельного белья и трубок капельниц с физраствором. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что у Стрелка-Колонелло немного сдали нервы.  
На эту ленту больше ничего не запишут. По крайней мере, не о двоих.  
– Мне так жаль, – тихо сказал босс. Он тоже смотрел на Колонелло. Когда Никола обернулась к нему, он отвёл глаза, словно ощущал себя виноватым.

Давление у Тсуны зашкалило за сто шестьдесят, но теперь быстро снижалось. Он был бы рад посидеть без движения подольше, а то и полежать, но Колонелло вышел из комнаты, и ему пришлось, скрипя зубами, последовать за ним. Никола не пыталась остановить его, за что Тсуна был ей благодарен.  
В атриуме он попросил Колонелло подождать.  
– Что ещё?  
Тсуна глубоко вздохнул и сел на диван. Смотреть на Колонелло снизу-вверх было не слишком удобно, но ноги не держали.  
Мысль, которую он разобрал в вопле своей интуиции – в тот же момент у него в носу образовался Ниагарский водопад из крови, – была похожа на луч света в темноте. Тсуна присмотрелся к ней, отбросил, потом засомневался и рассмотрел снова. Пристально. Теперь эта мысль ассоциировалась с медным вкусом во рту и влагой в ноздрях.  
К тому времени, когда Колонелло покинул комнату Великого Лежания Реборна, Тсуна был уверен, что план безумен, но осуществим.  
Поэтому он поднял на Колонелло сияющие глаза и сказал:  
– Знаешь, у меня есть…  
Широкая ладонь с размаху запечатала ему рот. Тсуна подавился воздухом, откинулся на спинку дивана и замер. Пальцы Колонелло больно вдавливались ему в щёки.  
– Проводи меня до ворот, дон Савада, – сказал Колонелло и убрал руку. На губах Тсуны остался запах его кожи – такой острый, что он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не облизнуться.  
– Хорошо. Конечно.  
Они спустились на первый этаж. У окна курили солдаты. При виде Тсуны они оживились, один из них отсалютовал сжатым кулаком. Тсуну любили, а старшие члены семьи, бывшие в ней ещё при Девятом, относились с заботой, какую мужчины приберегают для сильного, но очень молодого вожака.  
Колонелло молчал до самого фонтана. Было холодно, Тсуна продрог и пожалел, что не успел найти куртку.  
– Следи за языком, – наконец сказал Колонелло. До ворот оставалось метров двадцать по белой гравиевой дорожке.  
– Но это мой особняк.  
– Вот именно, эй. Как думаешь, Вендиче посмотрели в твои честные глаза и поверили, что ты будешь сидеть ровно?  
Тсуна помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Мне просканировать особняк или оставить всё как есть?  
– Думаю, парни Йемитсу и твоего Гокудеры и так регулярно сканируют его. Если они до сих пор ничего не нашли, то пусть и не ищут.  
– Может быть, если не нашли, то ничего и нет?  
Колонелло коротко глянул, и Тсуна прикусил язык.  
– Всё, что хочешь сказать о Реборне, говори где-нибудь подальше.  
Они вышли за ворота.  
Серый «Лендровер» стоял чуть поодаль через дорогу. Заморосило. Тсуна и Колонелло перешли на быстрый шаг. Тсуна обошёл машину, залез на заднее сидение и захлопнул дверь, отгородившись от сырого октябрьского дня.  
Лал обернулась с места водителя.  
– Выглядишь как мокрый котёнок, Савада.  
– Привет, Лал.  
Колонелло сел на место пассажира. Лал молча посмотрела на него, и Колонелло притянул её к себе, поцеловал – так буднично, словно встретился с ней в очередную пятницу после работы. Тсуна отвернулся к окну и подумал о Киоко. Мысль отозвалась привычной слабой печалью, и Тсуна потрогал пальцем холодное стекло.  
Лал тронула машину с места. Она не спрашивала «Видел?» или «Ну как там?», потому что знала всё сама.  
– Так что ты говорил? – спросил Колонелло.  
В боковых зеркалах Тсуна увидел выезжающих из ворот «Ауди» охраны. Они держались поодаль и не пытались нагнать, и Тсуна почувствовал себя спокойнее.  
– У меня есть идея. Вот что я говорил.  
– Ага, – сказал Колонелло, – и что за идея?  
Тсуна подался вперёд и положил локти на спинки передних сидений.  
– Это сумасшествие, и я не знаю, как это осуществить в тайне от Вендиче, – сказал он, – но идея хорошая.

Самолёт приземлился в аэропорту Бангора в половине седьмого вечера. Поздняя осень встретила Тсуну жестоким ветром и ледяной промозглостью воздуха. Тсуна не впервые оказался в Америке, но так далеко на север он не забирался ни разу.  
Штаты Тсуне не нравились. Он плохо понимал американский английский, а сами американцы ставили его в тупик своей бестактностью, которая для урождённого японца граничила с откровенным хамством.  
Искать машину не пришлось. Рёхей ждал его на стоянке у въезда в аэропорт: он сидел, выставив длинные ноги в открытую дверцу, и пил дешёвый кофе из картонного стаканчика.  
– Нам долго ехать, Савада, – радостно сказал он, когда Тсуна подошёл и закинул свой маленький чемодан на заднее сидение. – Поссы сейчас, чтобы потом не останавливаться.  
– Иди ты, старший брат. Поехали.  
Шоссе А-69 тянулось на запад к Нью-Хэмпширу. Тсуна, засмотревшись на мелькание сосновых рощ и голых осенних полей, задремал. Стремительно темнело, Рёхей включил дальний свет.  
– Савада, голоден? – спросил Рёхей, когда они проезжали мимо заправки.  
– Нет, – пробормотал Тсуна, но спать вдруг расхотелось. – А вообще голоден.  
Рёхей, не отрывая глаз от дороги, перегнулся набок и открыл бардачок.  
– Там сэндвичи с ветчиной и холодный чай. Я не буду.  
Тсуна скрутил крышку с бутылки и положил бумажный свёрток себе на колени.  
– Слушай, Савада, куда мы лезем? Эта база охрененно серьёзна и огорожена, как задница местного президента. Что ты там забыл?  
Тсуна глотнул чая и пожал плечами.  
– Надо договориться об испытаниях альтернативного оружия.  
– С америкосами?  
– С америкосами.  
– На чьей территории?  
– На нашей. На островах.  
Рёхей помолчал. Костяшки пальцев, лежащих на руле, посветлели.  
– Ты чешешь, Савада, – заявил он. Тсуна вопросительно булькнул. – Ты бы не позволил америкосам испытывать их волшебные ядерные боеголовки где-то в Италии.  
– Ядерные боеголовки? – пробормотал поражённый Тсуна, но Рёхей не слушал.  
– Ты же не говнюк, Савада! Сейчас ты заговариваешь меня наглой ложью, которая оскорбляет мои уши. Если это не моё дело, так и скажи. Я в ваши политики не лезу. Я просто не хочу, чтобы нас там расстреляли с вертушек. Киоко очень расстроится, если нас расстреляют какие-то америкосы.  
Тсуна улыбнулся, хотя настроение было тревожное.  
– Если ты сделаешь вид, что поверил, наша жизнь сильно облегчится  
– Ладно, – рубанул Рёхей. – Ладно, я сделаю вид. Но я тебе не поверил, Савада, так и знай.  
До базы они доехали после полуночи. Рёхей свернул с шоссе на закрытую знаком кирпича дорогу, и через полтора километра они упёрлись в стену и ворота частых тонких прутьев. Тсуна не запомнил, как называется это место – Центр Военных Разработок или что-то вроде этого, – но выглядело оно не отдельно взятым центром, а студенческим городком с множеством корпусов. Над стеной виднелись белые здания в пять-девять этажей, сиял край ячеистого купола, из ворот вырастала вышка.  
Солдаты в форме без опознавательных знаков двинулись к машине, и Тсуна напрягся.  
– Что теперь, Савада? – спросил Рёхей.  
– Не выходи, – ответил Тсуна и вышел из машины.  
В свете прожекторов машина была видна как на ладони. Солдаты глянули на номера, затем разделились. Двое подошли к двери со стороны водительского места, ещё двое встали перед Тсуной.  
– Ваш пропуск, – сказал один, рыжий и со шрамом на брови. Тсуна протянул одноразовый пропуск, который получил от курьера в Риме.  
За воротами ждал Колонелло.

Янос Шелдон был огромным и кряжистым, как дуб, с выпуклым лбом, сплющенным носом и неровными зубами. Челюсть у него была скошена вбок, из-за чего говорил он шепеляво.  
– Япошку в D-3? – спросил он. – Вы что, просрали последние мозги?  
– Этот япошка консультирует Штехизнера, сэр, – ответил Колонелло. – За него поручился Роршах.  
– Генерал Мэррин Капсбарк, ты, тупой макаронник! – рявкнул Шелдон.  
– Генерал поручился за него, сэр.  
– Ты что, бегал ему за лекарствами от геморроя? Спорю на мою мамашу, что генерал Капсбарк в глаза не видел этого япошку, а если бы видел, то насрал бы ему на голову. У него аллергия на джанки и на всех косоглазых.  
– И тем не менее.  
Шелдон пробуравил взглядом молчащего Тсуну.  
– Он что, немой?  
– Нет, сэр. Он не говорит по-английски.  
– Говноед, – буркнул Шелдон. У Тсуны резко очертилась линия скулы, но глаза остались безмятежными. Шелдон сверху-вниз глянул на Колонелло: – Отвечаешь яйцами. И постриги наконец патлы, херов хиппи!  
– Есть, сэр.  
Колонелло и Тсуна прошли мимо Шелдона. Тсуна спиной ощущал его взгляд – и взгляды трёх охранников, сидевших за стеклянной перегородкой. Светло-серые двери бесшумно раскрылись перед ними и также бесшумно закрылись, стоило им переступить порог.  
Колонелло вдруг улыбнулся.  
– Он нормальный мужик, эй. Видел его челюсть? Выбило при взрыве, когда он вернулся, чтобы вытащить из огня трёх въетов: старуху и двух её внуков. Ему тогда было двадцать два. Но японцев он на самом деле не любит.  
– Почему?  
– В семьдесят девятом он вывозил из Японии одного врача. В его официальном послужном списке было написано, что во время войны он работал в передвижном госпитале в Нанкине, но на самом деле…  
– Харбин? – уточнил Тсуна.  
– Именно.  
На это было нечего сказать.  
Они вошли в просторный, уставленный столами зал. Пахло кофе. Одна стена была прозрачной, и Тсуна увидел огромную округлую стену автоклава. В зале было всего пять человек, и все они в молчании стояли у дальнего компьютера, наблюдая за скачущим графиком.  
– Добрый вечер, – громко сказал Колонелло, и на него обернулись. Невысокий смуглый человек, кудрявый и курносый, пошёл к нему, на ходу вытирая руки о халат.  
– Ел пончики, – стеснительно сказал он и помахал Колонелло, как маленький мальчик. – Привет.  
– Привет, Док. Вот твой консультант.  
Штехизнер посмотрел на Тсуну круглыми совиными глазами и покивал.  
– Рад знакомству, – сказал он по-японски и поклонился.  
– Надеюсь, я помогу вам, – ответил Тсуна, возвращая поклон. У Дока был окинавский акцент, и это было любопытно.  
– Пройдёмте, я вам кое-что покажу.  
Люди, оставшиеся у компьютера, смотрели с интересом, но без настороженности. Раз пришли, значит, имеют право. Волшебная сила пропусков, куда там моему кольцу, подумал Тсуна.  
Штехизнер провёл их в маленький кабинет без окон, но с несколькими кондиционерами и большой вытяжкой над столом. Здесь было уютно, как в жилой комнате. Когда дверь закрылась, Колонелло и Штехизнер выжидающе посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Всё, – вдруг весело сказал Штехизнер. – Можем говорить.  
Колонелло хохотнул, хлопнул его по спине и развернул к Тсуне.  
– Знакомься ещё раз. Этого жучару зовут Эрик, и начинал он как простой танковый инженер в одном камбоджийском батальоне. Знаешь, как мы познакомились, эй?  
– Нет, не знаю, – ответил Тсуна.  
– Я шёл себе мимо красотки со снятой гусеницей и не чуял подвоха, как вдруг мне под ноги с грохотом выкатился цистерна на пятьдесят литров мазута. Ладно бы просто выкатилась, но…  
– Она открылась, – договорил Штехизнер и закатил глаза. – Он обожает эту историю.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, эй. Тебя не отмывали от мазута.  
– Вы сможете связаться с Верде? – спросил Тсуна, и Штехизнер вывернулся из-под руки Колонелло.  
– Да, конечно. Собственно, вы за этим и пришли, верно?  
Ещё в Палермо Тсуна спросил Колонелло, есть ли возможность найти Верде и поговорить с ним так, чтобы об этом не узнала ни одна живая душа, и он ответил, что такой возможности нет. Но можно ограничиться одной осведомлённой живой душой, которая точно не будет болтать.  
– В чём подвох? – спросил тогда Тсуна.  
– Подвохов до жопы, – ответил Колонелло. – Главный подвох в том, что мы ищем Верде.  
– Надо пересмотреть фильмы про Джеймса Бонда? – предположил Тсуна. – Ну, я не знаю, непрослушиваемые линии, запутанные следы, левые люди…  
Колонелло проявил себя настоящим Джеймсом Бондом.  
– Ты едешь в Штаты совершенно официально, – сказал он Тсуне, вызвав его на площадь у замка Циза. – Вендиче не интересны политические игры Вонголы. Твоё отношение к альтернативному оружию известно всем, так что никто не будет копать. Ну а что произойдёт за воротами того места, куда ты приедешь, Вендиче не узнают. Для этого у них коротки руки.  
Тсуна не представлял себе, что «этим местом» окажется американский центр разработки оружия.  
Штехизнер разбудил компьютер, постучал по клавишам и откинулся на спинку офисного кресла.  
– Подождём пару минут, – сказал он, – ваш друг обещал выйти на связь ровно в половине второго ночи по нашему времени…  
Из колонок донёсся мелодичный перезвон, и Штехизнер подался к экрану.  
– Доброй ночи, Верде, – сказал он.  
Тсуна тоже подошёл и заглянул в экран.  
Верде, зеленоглазый и лохматый, пристально смотрел в камеру. Он выглядел усталым и худым, а щетина отросла в настоящую короткую бородку. За ним виднелась часть стены, высокая стопка старых журналов и горшок с дифенбахией.  
– Знакомые все лица, – скучающе сказал Верде.  
– Привет, – сказал Колонелло, и Верде покосился на него.  
– Привет, дубовая голова. Хотя нет, теперь у нас есть другое бревно.  
Штехизнер встал, уступая кресло, и Тсуна сел на его место. Верде сфокусировал взгляд на нём. За очками было видно, какие у него красные запавшие глаза.  
Тсуна помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Ты знаешь, – утвердительно сказал он.  
– О чём именно? Я много что знаю.  
– О Реборне.  
– Да, – сказал Верде и криво улыбнулся. – По нашему солнечному мальчику потоптались Вендиче.  
Тсуна спросил себя, что Верде захочет за помощь. Они с Реборном плохо ладили, но Верде согласится помочь… если Тсуна угадает его цену.  
– Вендиче назначили ему такое наказание и собираются следить, чтобы оно исполнялось, – сказал он. – Но нас это не устраивает.  
– Вас?  
– Меня. Мою семью. Его друзей.  
– А я здесь при чём?  
– Подвязывай выламываться, – велел Колонелло. – Ты при всём, потому что ты был с нами.  
Верде прикрыл глаза.  
– Это была ошибка бурной молодости. Ничего интересного тот опыт не принёс, сплошные неудобства.  
– Посмотри на меня, – велел Колонелло, – давай-давай, посмотри.  
Верде поморщился. Колонелло поднял ладонь к горлу и провёл пальцами на уровне кадыка.  
– Ты меня знаешь, – тихо сказал он.  
Верде издевательски хохотнул, но Тсуна смотрел внимательно и видел, как на мгновение сжались его губы.  
О да, Верде знал Колонелло. Он знал, что, если сейчас отключится, Колонелло найдёт его, не используя обходные пути и общих знакомых. И встреча будет не из приятных.  
– Вы даже не сказали, чего хотите от меня, а уже угрожаете, – протянул Верде. – Где ты учился дипломатии, Колонелло? Факультет политологии имени Иди Амина?  
– Заткнись и выслушай то, что скажет Десятый Вонгола.  
– Да слушаю, слушаю.  
Как глупо это будет звучать, подумал Тсуна.  
– Мне нужна настоящая машина времени, – сказал он. – Без ограничений. Как в том фильме «Назад в Будущее».  
Верде закрыл глаза худой ладонью и рассмеялся.

В половине четвёртого утра прокатный «Форд» Рёхея въехал в Хайгарден. Колонелло предложил не ехать сразу в Бангор, а поспать часов пять в доме его друга.  
– Друг не будет против? – спросил Тсуна.  
– Не будет, – ответил Колонелло. – Полгода назад он пропал в Египте.  
Хайгарден был маленьким и тесным, расползшимся пятном на склоне холма. На улицах было пусто, огни не светились даже над заправкой и аптекой. Фырчание мотора «Форда», казалось, должно было разбудить весь городок.  
В доме, который Колонелло открыл старым поцарапанным ключом, пахло пылью и нежилым спёртым воздухом. Рёхей, узнав, что еды здесь нет, первым занял душ, а Тсуна, ожидая своей очереди, чуть не уснул на диване в гостиной. Колонелло кому-то звонил, но Тсуна, как ни прислушивался, не мог ничего разобрать.  
Его мысли превратились в густой серый поток. Тсуна разглядывал фотографию в рамке – седой мужчина и мальчишка в полосатой флотской майке, озеро с причалом на заднем плане, – статуэтку пингвина на столе, стопку дисков со старым рок-н-роллом, бледные зелёные обои, и представлял, как в эту самую минуту возвращается хозяин дома. Но этого не произойдёт ни этой ночью, ни через два года, ни через десять лет, потому что человек по имени Винсент мёртв, его кости лежат под высокой красной скалой в палестинской пустыне, колючки прорастают сквозь рёбра, а в черепе дыра от пули двести двадцать пятого калибра.  
Тсуна дёрнулся и так крепко зажмурился, что под веками поплыли разноцветные звёзды. Интуиция засела в голове, как опухоль. Она росла, а Тсуна мог только слушать её голос, становящийся всё громче и громче.  
Это ли судьба ясновидящего? Надо будет спросить у Юни.  
Пришёл Колонелло и согнал Тсуну с дивана.  
– Как звали хозяина дома? – спросил Тсуна, перебираясь в кресло.  
– Винс, – ответил Колонелло. – Винсент О’Берт. А что?  
Тсуна промолчал. Колонелло взбил диванную подушку и с наслаждением откинулся на неё, заложил руки за голову.  
– Видел его? – спросил он спокойно. – Мёртв?  
Тсуна кивнул.  
– Жаль, – сказал Колонелло и закрыл глаза. Тсуна разглядывал бугры мышц на его руках и рельеф живота под тонкой майкой.  
Человек дождя, как Ямамото.  
– Колонелло, – позвал Тсуна, – ты можешь рассказать мне о Луче и Юни?  
Колонелло, не открывая глаз, мотнул головой и потянулся.  
– О Юни – нет. Её я почти не знаю. Но я знал Луче, поэтому спрашивай.  
– Что значит быть ясновидящим?  
Колонелло всё-таки посмотрел на него, и от холодного взгляда в упор Тсуне стало неуютно.  
– Глянь в словаре. Наверное, это значит находить людей по фотографии.  
– Как она справлялась с этим? – настойчиво спросил Тсуна. – Что делать с тем, что ты знаешь?  
– Шантажировать. Не мне тебя учить, дон.  
– Я задал вопрос.  
Колонелло громко вздохнул и сел, взъерошил льняные волосы.  
– Луче знала… многое, – сказал он, глядя на свои колени. – Но никто вокруг не знал, что она знала. Она пересказывала мелкому мультики и фильмы, которые ещё не сняли, вот и всё.  
– Мелкому?  
– Скаллу.  
Тсуна улыбнулся:  
– Я не вижу ещё не снятых фильмов.  
– Тебе повезло, эй. Неинтересно заранее знать сюжет.  
Они помолчали. Рёхей громко пел в душе.  
– Я вижу всякую ерунду, – сказал Тсуна. – Монетки в луже. Кости твоего друга Винса. То, что происходит в соседней комнате. Я знал, что ты приедешь раньше срока – тогда, когда ты навещал Реборна. Но я не увидел то, что должно было случиться с Реборном. Так зачем мне этот дар, если я вижу утонувшие монетки, а не Вендиче, которые ломают Реборну шею?  
Колонелло разглядывал его с брезгливым интересом.  
– Подвязывай жалеть себя, эй. Мне хочется выкинуть тебя в окно.  
Тсуна нахохлился, отвёл взгляд.  
– Монетки – это мои песо, – вдруг сказал Колонелло, и Тсуна вытаращил глаза. – Мне их подарил один мой друг. Джорджо. Он был бандитом, дубасил нас с Реборном почём зря, но мы жили в его доме и ели его еду. И он защищал нас. Он привёз эти песо с Кубы и отдал мне, а я их чуть не потерял.  
Тсуна открыл рот, но не смог сказать ни слова. Рёхей хлопнул дверью ванной и заорал со второго этажа:  
– Душ свободен! Кто идёт?!  
– Но как? – спросил Тсуна. – Я думал… вы с Реборном познакомились, когда стали Аркобалено, разве нет?  
– Наро-од!  
– Я иду, не ори! – гаркнул Колонелло в сторону лестницы. Тсуна ждал, блестя глазами. – Мы познакомились в Палермо. Я тогда был идиотом и заставлял моих родителей волноваться. Но это было хорошее лето. Единственное лето, которое я прожил на юге.  
– Расскажи, – попросил Тсуна, и Колонелло встал с дивана.  
– Это длинная и неинтересная история.  
– У нас есть время.  
Колонелло тяжело прошагал мимо и поднялся наверх.  
Я знаю, это был семьдесят второй год, думал Тсуна. Лето дождей, песо и дома с белёнными стенами, построенного за три недели.  
Он пытался представить подростка-Реборна, но не мог. Вообразить молодого Колонелло было легко: высокий для своего возраста мальчик с серьёзными голубыми глазами и широким ртом. Но в мыслях Тсуны у Реборна всегда был взгляд взрослого и ядовитый сарказм старика.  
Наверное, он был зверёнышем, сонно думал Тсуна. Как те детки на подхвате, мечтающие пробиться в семью. Волчата без понятий, быстрые, лживые и признающие только силу. Реборн… был таким?  
Тсуна не заметил, как задремал. Ему снилась согнутая к земле вишня в цвету и дохлая рыжая собака. Он хоронил эту собаку, и кто-то говорил ему, что она, наверное, была старая и больная. Во сне у него были светлые волосы.  
Проснувшись на рассвете, Тсуна увидел, что Колонелло спит на диване. Он чувствовал себя сумасшедшим: чужие воспоминания плавали в голове, как яркий мусор в мутной воде.  
Они принесли мертвеца и бросили его под лестницей. Он лежал и смотрел на нас из темноты.  
Заткнись, беспомощно подумал Тсуна. Заткнись, громкая надоедливая сука.  
У самого забора росла кривая тощая вишня. От дома не осталось стен, только бетонная плита первого этажа с дырой в подвал. Через дыру лился дождь. Песо. Однажды три песо утонули в луже.  
Тсуна закрыл глаза и увидел сияющий прямоугольник пасмурного неба. Волной наплыл запах мокрой земли, гниющего дерева и свежего хлеба – наплыл и пропал, мимолётный обрывок чьего-то прошлого.  
От этого было не убежать, потому что громкая надоедливая сука жила в голове Тсуны, и её любимым занятием было подглядывать.  
– Прости, Колонелло, – прошептал Тсуна, опускаясь на колени у дивана. Колонелло дёрнулся, обернулся, и Тсуна перехватил его руку. – Мне нужно увидеть, – объяснил он, глядя в удивлённые светлые глаза, – иначе она убьёт меня своим визгом.  
В гостиной мёртвого человека начался дождь.

Плавая в темноте своего сознания, легко встретить больших хищных рыб. Так случилось со мной.

С козырька осыпался гравий и мокрицы, свесились смуглые ноги в разбитых ботинках. Колонелло стряхнул мокриц с колен и потянулся дёрнуть Ящерку, но Ящерка уже спрыгнул.  
– Плохие новости, – возвестил он и нырнул под козырёк. – Какие-то евреи купили наш подвал.  
Колонелло онемел. Ящерка мрачно отряхивал пыль с тёмных волос. Он был чёрный, как головёшка, жилистый и лохматый, в байковой полосатой рубашке с обрезными рукавами и мятых брюках, зато без носков.  
Опять мы бездомные, растерянно подумал Колонелло.  
– Надо забрать вещи, – сказал он, – а то хозяева станут осматриваться и выкинут всё.  
– Если уже не выкинули.  
Колонелло знал, чего боится Ящерка.  
– Твои ножи трудно найти. Не будут же они простукивать стены, эй?  
Ящерка кивнул, зло выпятил узкие губы.  
– Ты их видел? – спросил Колонелло.  
– Старик, толстый мужик и мелкая. Тоже толстая.  
– Девчонка? А где её мать, интересно?  
– Откуда я знаю?  
Злясь, Ящерка становился неуправляемым, как кусачая дворняга. Хотелось взять его за загривок и крепко встряхнуть, потому что смотрел он совсем дико, и кулаки сжимал нехорошо.  
Колонелло было жутко жаль их обжитый тёплый подвал: с раскладушками и матрасами, с двумя одеялами, которые они с Ящеркой стянули из Госпиталя Милосердия, с ровно опиленной доской, на которой удобно играть в карты, с развешенными по стенам картинками из журналов и, конечно, тайником в кирпичной кладке.  
– Плевать мне на кровати и тряпки, – буркнул Ящерка. – Главное, чтобы не нашли мои железки.  
– Не найдут, – повторил Колонелло и встал. – Пойдём.  
Ящерка пожал плечами и вышел из-под навеса. Было жарко, выбеленные стены домов сияли в ярком солнечном свете. Над Палермо стоял засушливый июнь 1972-го года.  
На улицах было пустынно. Около магазина бакалеи разгружали фургон, у питьевого фонтанчика сидели молоденькие девушки, ленивые и сонные от жары. Проходя мимо, Ящерка кинул в одну камешком.  
– Дурак, – сказала она, – оборванец.  
– Мама твоя оборванка, – ответил Ящерка и убежал за угол. Колонелло попытался сделать вид, что не знаком с ним, но по осуждающим взглядам понял, что у него ничего не вышло.  
Цирковая улица упиралась в рыбный рынок, а от него было рукой подать до доков. Непонятно, почему она называлась Цирковой – здесь никогда не водилось ни единого клоуна или жонглёра. Первые этажи зданий были заняты магазинами и мастерскими, было две пекарни и одна аптека. Это был шумный район, наполненный рёвом грузовиков, запахами рынка, древесины и машинного масла, шумом станков и гомоном покупателей, но жара вычистила белостенные каменные улицы, оставив только стариков играть в кайвассу у дверей своих домов.  
Заброшенный участок, заросший бурьяном и кактусом, находился между жилым домом и столярной мастерской. У задней стороны забора росла кривая, гнущаяся к земле вишня. От дома не осталось стен, только бетонная плита первого этажа с люком в подвал. Туда никто не заходил: в траве валялось битое стекло и доски со ржавыми гвоздями, а чёрный провал люка выглядел бездонным колодцем.  
Колонелло и Ящерку это устраивало.  
Они пролезли через дыру в заборе и привычно переступили через мусор. У люка лежали доски, которыми подвал защищался от дождей. Ящерка упал на колени и тревожно заглянул в темноту.  
– Вроде всё как было, – сдавленно сказал он. Колонелло ткнул его носком ботинка в тощий зад:  
– Да что ты увидишь в темноте? Сдвинься!  
Ящерка лягнулся наугад, но сдвинулся. Колонелло тоже заглянул, стараясь не загораживать свет.  
Кроватей не было.  
– Твою мать, – простонал Колонелло, – наши раскладушки!..  
Ящерка отпихнул его и ухнул в люк. Колонелло спустился по лестнице и увидел Ящерку на коленях у стены, лихорадочно вытаскивающего кирпичи из кладки.  
Картинки оставались на стенах. Доска для карт была на месте, валялась утренняя буханка хлеба и банка консервов. Только кровати исчезли, и Колонелло вдруг забеспокоился.  
– Эй, – позвал он Ящерку, – по-моему, они как раз сейчас выносят наш мусор.  
Ящерка встал, сжимая в руках всё три своих ножа.  
– И? – спросил он, но ответил сам: – Они сейчас вернутся?  
– Мало ли, – Колонелло уже лез наверх, прихватив с собой хлеб и консервы. – Валим, быстрее!  
– Сейчас, – ответил Ящерка, и Колонелло выругался. Он выбрался в сияние сухого жаркого дня и, не оглядываясь, пошёл к дыре в заборе.  
Сзади заскрипела калитка. Колонелло обернулся, застыл напряжённо. На захламлённый участок вошёл мужчина необъятных размеров, рыжий и краснолицый, с руками кузнеца и тугим выпирающим брюхом. Он глянул на Колонелло, цыкнул и сказал:  
– Пшёл.  
Колонелло попятился. Желтоватая рубашка на плечах рыжего толстяка натягивалась очень красноречиво.  
– Мы хотели забрать наши вещи, – сказал Колонелло, чтобы Ящерка услышал. Что он там возится?!  
– Так это вы здесь жили? – спросил толстяк почти благодушно.  
– Мы. Вы выкинули наши кровати.  
– Мне они здесь не нужны.  
Колонелло вспыхнул, насупился:  
– А нам нужны.  
– А вы здесь больше не живёте. Кто – вы, кстати?  
– Ящерка! – заорал Колонелло, но толстяк уже навис над дырой в подвал. Его тень вылилась в дыру подвала, как ручей в глубокое озеро.  
Ящерка вылетел из темноты, как летучая мышь. Остро блеснула сталь, толстяк отшатнулся. Ящерка кинулся на него, нырнул под замах тяжёлой лапищи и вонзил нож толстяку в бедро. Тот взревел, как раненый кабан, полез хватать Ящерку, но он лаской юркнул вкруг, попытался пырнуть толстяка в почки. Колонелло с придушенным воплем кинулся вперёд, но толстяк вдруг с неожиданной быстротой развернулся и опустил кулак Ящерке на макушку.  
Раздался глухой стук, какой бывает, когда выбивают ковёр. Ящерка попятился, закатив глаза и выронив ножи. Изо рта у него вдруг хлынула кровь, и Колонелло с перепуга не сообразил, что это он прикусил себе язык. Толстяк поймал Ящерку за плечо, подтащил к себе, поднял к груди – Ящерка болтался, как кукла, с бессмысленным лицом и безвольными руками, – и с силой швырнул об землю. Колонелло подкатился в последний момент, и от удара его сплющило, протащило по траве, мусору и гвоздям, стекло вонзилось в руку, острые деревяшки – в спину. Ящерка скатился набок, а Колонелло остался лежать, разевая рот и пытаясь дышать. От боли он ничего не видел и подумал даже, что у него лопнули глаза, но оказалось, что он просто плакал.  
Рядом тяжело прошагали, на Колонелло упала тень. Сейчас будет пинать, мутно подумал Колонелло.  
Его пнули, но не сильно.  
– Засранец, – буркнули наверху.  
Колонелло нащупал безвольную руку Ящерки и потряс.  
– Чего дёргаешь? – спросил толстяк. – Он в отрубе. Бешеный сучёнок пырнул меня.  
А ты хотел размазать его по земле, подумал Колонелло и попытался сесть. Они не смогут убежать. Ящерка лежит без сознания, а Колонелло не был уверен, что сможет ходить не кривясь и не хромая ближайшую неделю.  
Хотя ходить и не придётся. Этот рыжий толстяк сдаст их в полицию… Или убьёт прямо сейчас и закопает под вишней.  
Припадочный Ящерка, с привычным бешенством подумал Колонелло. Постоянно из-за него проблемы.  
Его вдруг взяли за плечо и пригнули к земле.  
– Замри, – буркнул толстяк, и Колонелло тут же забился. Толстяк ткнул его носом в траву и рявкнул в ухо: – Замер, я сказал!  
Колонелло застыл, оглушённый. Толстяк покачал стекло, торчавшее из плеча Колонелло, и Колонелло завыл, кусая землю. Толстяк выдернул осколок, отшвырнул его, красный и мокрый, в сторону, и взялся за второй. Колонелло хотелось уползти, но он сдерживался.  
– Крепкий сучёнок, – одобрил толстяк. – Только не вопи, соседи сбегутся.  
Он выдернул четыре крупных осколка, затем надёргал с десяток щепок. Колонелло свыкся с болью и думал о Ящерке. Этот болван пырнул толстяка в ногу и, слава пресвятой Деве Марии, не успел вогнать лезвие ему в спину. Непонятно, что будет делать этот огромный мужик. Если он собирается сдать их в полицию, зачем помогает Колонелло? Или он хочет сдать только Ящерку, а Колонелло отпустит на все четыре стороны?  
При этой мысли Колонелло вздохнул и решил, что попытается Ящерку отбить. Была не была. Без Ящерки он бы пропал на улицах Палермо ещё в мае. С другой стороны, если бы не Ящерка, он бы и не застрял на острове.  
Калитка вновь душераздирающе скрипнула. Колонелло покосился. В проёме забора стояла маленькая пухлая девочка в задравшемся спереди белом платье и гольфах в горошек. Лицо у неё было румяное и круглое, как луна, во рту недоставало передних зубов, а волосы были собраны в тощий хвост на макушке.  
Страшненькая вырастет, подумал Колонелло.  
– Ух, – сказала девочка, увидев Колонелло и Ящерку.  
– А где дед? – спросил толстяк, и девочка махнула рукой куда-то на улицу. – Приведи его.  
Девочка не сразу ушла. Она удивлённо разглядывала пятнистого от крови Колонелло, пока толстяк не шикнул на неё. Тогда она убежала, взметнув подолом платья, а Колонелло стал думать, что это за странная семья: с двумя мужиками и одной-единственной мелкой.  
– Вы нас в полицию сдадите? – мрачно спросил он, устав гадать. Толстяк хлопнул его по шее:  
– Сдам. Твой дружок чуть не убил меня.  
Колонелло стиснул зубы. Толстяк задрал его майку до плеч и сказал:  
– Сейчас будет больно.  
Колонелло не успел ничего сообразить, как вдруг ему на спину что-то полилось. По царапинам разлился огонь, и Колонелло, не сдержавшись, взвизгнул и пополз в сторону. Толстяк поймал его за ногу, невозмутимо вернул на место и полил ещё раз. В нос Колонелло шибал крепкий запах спирта. Спину жутко саднило.  
– А, ещё рука, – сказал толстяк. – Снимай майку.  
Колонелло сел, стянул майку и подставил плечо. Увидел, что толстяк льёт своё пойло из старой фляги с гравировкой орла на фоне солнца. Раны от гвоздя были узкими и глубокими, и, когда на них пролился спирт, Колонелло запрокинул голову и так сжал зубы, что заломило челюсти.  
Ящерка лежал рядом, раскинув руки. Подбородок и губы у него были ярко-красными, а удар толстяка, наверное, сделал ему сотрясение мозга, но в целом он выглядел здоровым. Колонелло мрачно размышлял, какие в тюрьме лазареты и есть ли они там вообще. Он слышал, что от сотрясений люди блюют, не выносят света и ходят, как моряки после сильной качки.  
– Потом перевязать, – сказал толстяк, и Колонелло подозрительно посмотрел на него. Вблизи было видно, что он не жирный, а большой и сильный. На шее, заросшей рыжей щетиной, проступали жилы, руки у него были как окорока, живот, натягивавший рубашку, не трясся, как желе, а напоминал туго надутый барабан. Глаза у рыжего оказались светлые и внимательные, и Колонелло вдруг подумал, что он, может быть, совсем не жаждет связываться с полицией.  
Рыжий сел в траву и осмотрел ногу. Брючина потемнела, но крови было немного. Колонелло решил, что всё не так плохо.  
– Он вас не убивал, – сказал он. – Это просто порез.  
– Да ну? – рассеянно откликнулся мужик, скривился и полил на себя остатками пойла из фляжки. – А мне показалось, что убивал. Я так испугался!  
– Он разозлился из-за подвала, – объяснил Колонелло. Ему не хотелось, что бы это звучало как извинение. – Мы его долго обустраивали.  
Рыжий пожал плечами, как бы говоря – я его купил. Мысли Колонелло скакали, как бешеные зайцы: кто мы теперь, бездомные или заключённые?  
– Вот деда, – громко сказала девочка, вбегая на участок.  
– Констанс, стой! – крикнул рыжий. – Здесь много мусора, порежешься, как этот мальчик!  
Следом за девочкой на участок медленно вошёл старик, и Колонелло, глянув на него, подумал: маразматик.  
Он был сгорбленный и худой, почти потерявшийся в своей висящей мешком серой рубашке, потёртом жилете и брюках, натянутых до хилой груди. У него была лохматая борода, седая как лунь, редкий белый пух на голове и сморщенное печальное лицо, пятнистое от пигментных пятен. Он шёл неуверенно, еле переставляя ноги, и его клюка, казалось, была слишком тяжела для него.  
– Дед, смотри, что я нашёл, – сказал рыжий, и Колонелло понял, что имеются в виду он сам и Ящерка.  
Старик поднял голову и посмотрел в сторону Колонелло.  
– Мы ещё думали, что за бомжи такие без пойла, – поделился рыжий.  
Колонелло был уверен, что старик не увидел ни его, ни Ящерку. Ему было стыдно и жалко от того, что рыжий разговаривает со стариком, как будто тот всё слышит и понимает.  
– Ну что? – спросил рыжий. – Куда деть крысят?  
Констанс таращилась от забора, вцепившись пухлыми пальчиками в подол платья. Колонелло решил, что рыжий разговаривает сам с собой. Вроде размышляет вслух.  
Старик покивал трясущейся головой и сказал:  
– Оставим у нас. Слыхал, что бывают домашние крысы?  
– Слыхал, Это вроде ручных тараканов.  
Ящерка шумно вздохнул и открыл глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Сирио Джакасса отложил кальмара и спросил:  
– Вам нужно идти, дон Савада?  
Тсуна очнулся и отвёл глаза от панорамного окна, выходившего на море.  
– Нет. Извините мне мою рассеянность. Наверное, это погода.  
– Ужасно, – подтвердил Джакасса. – Я не думал, что в Италии такая холодная осень.  
– Вы давно не были здесь?  
– С девяти лет. Я рос в Сант-Пауло. Жуткая дыра, где мужчины хвастаются умением делать верёвки из кактусов, ловить змей голыми руками и бить своих женщин. Мне повезло, что меня оттуда увезли.  
Джакасса был не таким утомляющим, как ожидал Тсуна. Это был крупный мужчина с обильной сединой в чёрных, по-цыгански кудрявых волосах, с длинными тёмными глазами и молодым лицом. В другое время Тсуне понравилось бы разговаривать с ним.  
– Приятно видеть, что вы соблюдаете древние традиции, – вдруг сказал Джакасса, и Тсуна напрягся:  
– О чём вы?  
Джакасса со смехом дотронулся до своей скулы:  
– Ваше лицо. Кажется, у вас была хорошая драка. Боссы Вонголы защищают себя сами?  
– А, это, – Тсуна улыбнулся стеклянной улыбкой. – Бурный спарринг. Мои Хранители редко пускают меня в настоящую драку.  
Колонелло хорошо врезал ему там, в доме мертвеца в Хайгардене.  
– Я понимаю, что ты не можешь это контролировать, – сказал он тогда, – но залезешь в мою голову ещё раз – убью.  
– Убивай, – ответил Тсуна и ушёл делать холодный компресс.  
Чужое прошлое, которое он увидел, было похоже на фильм, поставленный на паузу. Рано или поздно кто-то подойдёт и нажмёт на кнопку «проигрывать дальше». Тсуне хотелось сказать: «Я не виноват, это всё громкая надоедливая сука в моей голове», но боссы Вонголы не оправдываются.  
Тсуна не смог побороть рассеянность, и Джакасса ушёл гораздо раньше, чем планировалось. Тсуна проводил его до ворот, сожалея, что больше не увидит этого человека, который мог бы стать ему хорошим партнёром. Джакасса был не из тех, кто возвращается после холодного приёма.  
Погода была отвратительной. Море штормило, где-то разбило три причала. Тсуна бегом вернулся в дом и постоял в холле.  
– Десятый! – крикнул Гокудера со второго этажа и начал спускаться. – У нас проблемы на бирже, мне нужно твоё разрешение…  
– Разрешаю, – устало ответил Тсуна. Гокудера замер на середине лестницы, лицо у него стало растерянное.  
– Ладно, Десятый. Спасибо.  
В крыле солдат шумно смеялись, кто-то тонко, болезненно взвизгивал. Тсуна поколебался, вмешиваться или нет. Пошёл было мимо, но остановился, свернул в коридор и дошёл до общего зала. Толкнул дверь, и в лицо пахнуло душным сигаретным воздухом.  
В комнате стало тихо.  
– Заканчивайте, – сказал Тсуна, не приглядываясь, но всё равно заметил чью-то белеющую спину и голые узкие ступни. – Дайте ему уйти.  
Мужики помолчали.  
– А он не хочет, дон, – осторожно ответил кто-то. Тсуна узнал тяжёлые интонации начальника службы безопасности.  
– Да? – спросил Тсуна. Бешенство стало мигать красным в голове. – По-моему, хочет.  
Теперь никто не ответил. Тсуна закрыл дверь. Он не успел отойти далеко, когда кто-то, дробно стуча босыми пятками, выбежал из зала.  
Зачем, ожесточённо подумал Тсуна. Что за страсть к насилию?  
Реборн бы объяснил.  
Тсуна закрыл глаза, слушая дождь, и пошёл в пристройку с атриумом и медным знаком солнца на двери.  
– Уходите, – сказал он, войдя в комнату Великого Лежания Реборна. – Оба.  
Никола тут же вышла, подталкивая перед собой Винни. Тот оглядывался, тараща любопытные глаза, как лошадь.  
– Глаза вырву, – сказал Тсуна, и Винни прибавил шага.  
Смотри, сказал себе Тсуна. Смотри, и, может быть, ты увидишь, чем всё закончится.  
На кровати лежал мертвец. Тсуна не мог избавиться от этого наваждения, даже слыша пиканье монитора. Реборн был серым, с бесцветными запавшими щеками и восковыми пальцами, с двухдневной щетиной, делавшей его старше лет на десять. Волосы были подстрижены непривычно коротко. Пугающей была безвольная, стариковская гримаса губ. Его неподвижность была неподвижностью вещи, и всё это – вместе с запахом лимонного мыла и мерным пиканьем, – делало пространство вокруг кровати Суверенной Республикой Болезни.  
Он тает, с ужасом думал Тсуна. Он оплывает, как гниющий труп, и скоро от него останется только жидкая плоть на костях. Не может быть, чтобы он всё ещё был там, внутри.  
– Реборн, – позвал Тсуна. – Реборн?  
Он мог бы дрогнуть левым веком, если бы слышал его.  
А ты мог бы не заниматься ерундой, сказала громкая надоедливая сука. Делай то, зачем пришёл.  
Тсуна неуклюже сел на край кровати. Под руку попала нозогастральная питательная трубка, и он осторожно отодвинул её. Он лёг, спиной ощущая пустоту за краем кровати, обнял Реборна поперёк груди. Колючая от щетины щека была прямо перед глазами, и Тсуна слегка потёрся об неё носом.  
Мгновение ему ещё казалось, что Реборн пинком скинет его с кровати, но наваждение прошло, и Тсуну захлестнуло тошнотворно-сладкое чувство вседозволенности. Под его рукой слабо вздымалась усохшая грудь, и Тсуна погладил её поверх пижамы. Этого было мало, он дёрнул полу, расстёгивая пуговицы, сунул ладонь под ткань и замер, наслаждаясь ощущением тёплой кожи под пальцами.  
Это Реборн. Тсуна лежит рядом с ним, обнимает его, может поцеловать, если захочет, и может задушить, если захочет, стоит только решить, что вспомнить: как Реборн улыбался и говорил, что Тсуна не подведёт, потому что он – способный ученик, или как он молча, страшно бил его в живот и по почкам, а однажды стиснул его яйца в кулак и сжимал до тех пор, пока Тсуну не вырвало от боли.  
Всё это в моих воспоминаниях, думал Тсуна, но теперь я здесь, а ты - в клетке своего сломанного тела. Или даже там тебя уже нет. В четырнадцать лет я ненавидел тебя, в семнадцать – хотел. Когда я был прав?  
Реборн не отвечал. Тсуна любовался его заострившимся профилем.  
Эти идиоты отрезали бачки.  
Тсуна сдвинул руку ниже, на впалый живот, и ещё ниже, за резинку пижамных штанов. Он запустил пальцы в жёсткие курчавые волосы и нащупал вялый член. Погладил, оттянул кожу и потрогал обнажившуюся головку.  
– Если бы ты мог что-то чувствовать, тебе бы понравилось больше, – доверительно сказал Тсуна Реборну и прихватил зубами его ухо. – Я вытащу тебя, – тихо пообещал он. От возбуждения и горечи было трудно дышать. – Я обещаю. Именем твоей проклятой Вонголы. Тогда я смогу потребовать, чтобы ты проявил благодарность.  
Смотри, прошептала надоедливая сука.

В начале августа воздух пригорода был удушающе жарким, плотным и солёным. Рыбный рынок невыносимо вонял. Плантаторы жаловались на засуху даже громче, чем на мафию, а старухи пытались наколдовать дождь.  
К тому времени дом был уже две недели как достроен.  
В нём было полтора этажа (с чердаком) и подвал. Он не отличался от прочих беленых домов на Цирковой улице, но над дверью, выкрашенной красной краской, висела вывеска «Портняжная мастерская». Ниже, мелко и как будто шёпотом, было написано название «Дикая Роза». Ящерке название очень не нравилось, а Колонелло считал, что оно может привлечь дам.  
Пока что клиентами рыжего Джорджо и деда Роберта были не дамы, а матросы, приносившие на штопку свои кители и форменные, с кантами, брюки; рыбаки с порванными куртками, парусами, сетями и бог знает чем ещё; местные бабы, которым было недосуг или лень шить занавески или покрывала на кровать; соседские дети, прибегавшие с порванными штанами и майками и клянчащие нитки с иголками, чтобы не заругали матери.  
Колонелло с Ящеркой жили в своём подвале, как и прежде. Он стал чище и суше, там вновь стояли раскладушки, на стенах прибавилось картинок из журналов. Старую крутую лестницу заменили пологой, с широкими ступенями, а в углу свалили остатки строительных материалов и старую мебель.  
– Кто там за стеклом? – спросила как-то Констанс, указывая на старый шкаф с застеклёнными дверцами.  
– Никого, – ответил Колонелло. – Он пустой.  
– Нет, он не пустой. Там кто-то живёт. Я его боюсь, – заявила Констанс и больше в подвал не спускалась.  
Раны от ржавых гвоздей на плече Колонелло всё ещё не затянулись, но уже не гноились. Он работал на постройке дома, шатаясь от боли и жара, всю первую неделю, но потом Ящерка уговорил его отлежаться дня три. Ящерка бесился. Он шипел на Джорджо, шпынял Констанс и старался не сталкиваться с дедом Робертом. Джорджо бил его, и, не будь Ящерка таким вёртким, в один прекрасный день его бы пришибло до смерти. Колонелло не знал, как себя вести: с одной стороны, Ящерка напрашивался, с другой – у Джорджо была тяжёлая рука.  
– Я зарежу его в постели, – однажды сказал Ящерка, утирая кровавые сопли. Колонелло дотронулся до ноющих рёбер и ответил:  
– Не зарежешь.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я не позволю.  
Ящерка даже замер от удивления.  
– Как это ты мне не позволишь? – спросил он.  
– Просто, – ответил Колонелло. – Остановлю тебя.  
Ящерка пропадал по несколько дней, и тогда Колонелло чаще обычного уходил со стройки и бродил по соседним улицам. Каждый раз он ожидал, что Ящерка уже не вернётся – но он возвращался, пахнущий рыбой и морской солью, загорелый до черноты и весёлый. Однажды он рассказал Колонелло, что ходил на торговом судне до Ливии и обратно, но Колонелло ему не поверил.  
Когда Ящерка вернулся в очередной раз, в прихожей уже стояли две новые швейные машинки. «Дикая Роза» работала вовсю, и Джорджо собирался нанять нескольких швей.  
– Ты что, специально рассчитал прийти на ужин? – спросил Колонелло, скрывая облегчение. Ящерки не было больше недели, и всё это время Колонелло снились тревожные сны.  
– Тыква всё равно кормить не будет, – ответил Ящерка. На нём была старая куртка явно с чужого плеча, а на поясе болтался кортик в потёртых деревянных ножнах. Колонелло не заметил его, пока Ящерка не отодвинул полу куртки.  
– Откуда? – спросил Колонелло и наклонился рассмотреть получше.  
– Моряки подарили, – небрежно ответил Ящерка. – Привезли из Венеции.  
– Просто так подарили?  
– За работу.  
– Надеюсь, ты никого не убил, – сказал Колонелло, и Ящерка насупился.  
– Хочешь, тебя убью?  
– Надорвёшься меня убивать, – ответил Колонелло, и Ящерка фыркнул. Его волосы смешно завивались у висков, и Колонелло дёрнул торчащую прядь.  
– Руки! – рявкнул Ящерка и полез драться. В прихожую выглянула Констанс, увидела Ящерку, взвизгнула и убежала. Колонелло, высокий и сильный, скрутил мелкого вертлявого Ящерку и потащил к кухне.  
– Тронешь её – нос сломаю, – прошипел он брыкающемуся Ящерке на ухо.  
Кухня была тесной и пропахшей гвоздикой. Большую часть пространства занимал тяжёлый, плохо обструганный стол, вдоль стен стояли фанерные шкафчики, старая газовая плита с выпадающими ручками и тихо гудящий холодильник. Дед Роберт, низко опустив седую голову и сцепив узловатые пальцы, сидел во главе стола. Джорджо резал хлеб. Констанс расставляла тарелки, а при виде Ящерки она обошла стол и встала поближе к деду.  
– Привет, Тыква, – громко сказал Ящерка, и Джорджо глянул через плечо.  
– Какие люди, – буркнул он и вернулся к нарезке хлеба. – У кого нож стырил?  
– Мне его подарили, – возвестил Ящерка и взгромоздился на стул. Дед Роберт посмотрел на него и качнул головой.  
– Ага, – сказал Ящерка, – я тоже рад видеть тебя, старик.  
Джорджо двинулся к столу, и Ящерка напрягся.  
– Потише, – велел Джорджо и поставил перед Ящеркой тарелку с ломтями пахучего белого хлеба. – У деда давление.  
Ящерка смотрел на хлеб голодными глазами, но руки не тянул.  
– А что я? – спросил он. – Я только поздоровался.  
Дед Роберт молчал, но Колонелло это уже не обманывало. Старик выглядел законченным маразматиком, но на самом деле его ум был ясен, а глаза наблюдательны. Иногда Колонелло думал, что в молодости он был опасным человеком. Как и Джорджо.  
На столе появилась большая миска макарон, пересыпанных сыром и кусками тушёной говядины. Джорджо порылся в шкафчике и достал бутылку чего-то прозрачного, с названием, напечатанным кириллицей.  
– Это что? – спросил Колонелло.  
– Бехеровка, – ответил Джорджо. – Из Чехии.  
Бехеровка пахла лекарствами. Колонелло не стал бы её пробовать, даже если бы ему предложили, но Ящерка принюхивался с интересом. Джорджо налили себе и деду Роберту, кивнул на макароны:  
– Берите.  
Колонелло посмотрел на Ящерку. Тарелки перед ним не было. Он зло хмурился и сжимал узкие губы. Колонелло с мрачной тревогой подумал про его кортик, встал, достал тарелку и поставил перед Ящеркой.  
Ящерка тут же вскинулся:  
– Я не голоден!  
– Чего пришёл тогда? – спросил Джорджо.  
– Не к тебе, – рявкнул Ящерка, – а к Колонелло!  
– Поговори с ним в прихожей и иди себе.  
Ящерка вскочил, загрохотав стулом, и кинулся к двери.  
Уйду с ним, равнодушно подумал Колонелло. Давно пора.  
– Ну и иди, – звонко крикнула Констанс, которую Ящерка так часто таскал за волосы, щипал и называл толстухой. – Убийца!  
Ящерка остановился в дверях и оглянулся. Никто не успел ничего сказать, он схватил с полки крышку от кастрюли и кинул её в Констанс, как боевой диск. Крышка мелькнула алюминиевым блеском, раздался глухой стук, и Констанс отлетела назад, с грохотом ударилась о холодильник и сползла вниз, широко раскрыв рот и раскинув руки.  
Джорджо со страшно исказившимся лицом молча, с топотом ринулся на Ящерку. Ящерка стоял неподвижно, опустив руки и пригнув голову. Колонелло кинулся Джорджо наперерез, повис на нём, но Джорджо потащил его, даже не замечая. Зазвенели, осыпаясь на пол, ложки, грохнула тарелка. Колонелло заорал Ящерке: – Беги! – но Ящерка остался стоять, как стоял.  
Колонелло успел ощутить дежавю, когда Джорджо стиснул его лапищами и стал отрывать от себя. Краем глаза он увидел Констанс, её растерянное круглое лицо и подол сбившегося платья, рядом с ней на полу сидел дед Роберт, и не было крови, хотя должна была быть, а потом Джорджо закрыл ему обзор. Колонелло зажмурился и стал бить, куда попало. Джорджо оттаскивал его от себя, как мелкую кусачую псину.  
– Хватит, – сказал дед Роберт. – Она в порядке. Джо, успокойся.  
Джорджо остановился, словно его выключили. Колонелло сполз с него на пол и замер, не решаясь отойти.  
Констанс расплакалась, держась за плечо. Дед Роберт сидел на корточках, упираясь руками в пол и тяжело глядя из-под нависших бровей. Рубашка натянулась на его спине, и стало вдруг видно, что он не тощий, а жилистый, весь в перекрученных сухих мышцах.  
– Этот ублюдок мог попасть ей в лицо, – сказал Джорджо. Дед Роберт поднялся, одёрнул брюки и медленно подошёл к Ящерке. Он встал перед ним, засунув руки в карманы, а Ящерка мрачно посмотрел снизу-вверх.  
– Пошли, – сказал дед Роберт, и Ящерка, к безграничному изумлению Колонелло, послушался.  
Когда они вышли, Джорджо поднял Констанс с пола, усадил на стул и стал прощупывать плечо.  
– Больно? – спрашивал он. – А здесь? Подними руку. Покрути. Заведи за спину.  
– Это просто ушиб, – устало сказал Колонелло.  
– Кому-то очень повезло, что это просто ушиб.  
Констанс отняла свою руку и прижала к груди.  
– Нельзя говорить людям такие вещи, – сказал Джорджо. – За это всегда приходится отвечать.  
Колонелло собрал с пола вилки и осколки тарелки. Макароны остывали, и Колонелло сглотнул слюну. Констанс всё хныкала, и Колонелло представилось: хруст костей и брызги крови, когда крышка от кастрюли ломает ей переносицу.  
Психованный Ящерка.  
Дед Роберт вернулся, молча сел за стол и пододвинул к себе макароны. На плечах у него темнели пятна, и Колонелло удивился: неужели дождь пошёл?  
– Где Ящерка?  
Дед Роберт пожал плечами, и Колонелло захотелось что-нибудь сломать.  
– Как – не знаете? Вы же вместе вышли?..  
– Ушёл куда-то, – невнятно ответил дед Роберт. – В дождь.  
Колонелло опустился на стул.  
– Что вы с ним сделали?  
Дед Роберт глянул на Колонелло: взгляд у него был, как у старого боевого слона.  
– Я с ним поговорил. Ешь молча.  
Ящерка вернулся, насквозь мокрый и с синяком под левым глазом, через полчаса. Он подошёл к Констанс, бросил перед ней маленькую, яркую коробку конфет и молча сел за стол.  
Дед Роберт даже бровью не повёл. Не сказал же он ему купить конфеты, с удивлением подумал Колонелло.  
– Это что? – спросил Джорджо, глядя на коробку. Констанс с робким восхищением крутила её в руках. – Они же дорогие?  
– Наверное, – буркнул Ящерка, жуя холодные макароны. Джорджо аккуратно взял его за ухо, и Ящерка скривился, закашлялся от неожиданности.  
– Стырил у кого-то, – сказал Джорджо.  
– Ухо отпусти! – взвыл Ящерка. – Оторвёшь!  
– Я тебе голову оторву! – рявкнул Джорджо. – Конфеты он тырит! Если так надо – заработай и купи!  
– Ты мне всё равно не нравишься, – с достоинством сказала Констанс, открыла конфеты и протянула Колонелло: – На, они вкусные.

Третьего ноября дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.  
Тсуна проводил просителя от Жёлтых Птиц Пизо до вестибюля. У входа в крыло солдат толпились парни из охраны и стоял, уперев руки в бока, Гокудера. Тсуна подошёл, увидел, что воротник красной рубашки Гокудеры загнулся, и поправил его. Гокудера подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
– Посылка? – спросил Тсуна. Он видел большие картонные ящики, перетянутые скотчем. Начальник службы безопасности, смуглый, усатый и похожий на медведя, выпрямился, держа металлоискатель в руках.  
– Вы что-то заказывали, дон?  
– Нет.  
– Вы же проверили, – сказал Гокудера. – Открывайте.  
Медведь-Романо хмурился. Тсуна пригляделся к коробкам и вдруг увидел маленький трафаретный рисунок на одной из них: крокодил в эллипсе неправильно формы.  
– Открывайте, – велел Тсуна и улыбнулся. – Это я заказывал, но забыл.  
– Что там? – удивился Гокудера. Тсуна покосился на него.  
– Сейчас увидим.  
Романо взрезал скотч, выбросил из коробки пенопласт и достал что-то длинное, блеснувшее хромированным покрытием сквозь пупырчатый полиэтилен.  
– По-моему, это какой-то тренажёр, – сказал вертлявый мальчик из солдат. – Дон, если вам нужны железки, приходите в наш зал, у нас этого добра полно.  
– Не будет дон тягать железки рядом со всякими дрищами, – пробурчал Романо, взрезая следующую коробку.  
– А ты выйдешь из зала, когда дон зайдёт! – радостно ответил парень и увернулся от пинка. Гокудера достал из коробки свёрток и покрутил в руках:  
– Педаль? Это что, велотренажёр?  
– Точно, – ответил Тсуна. – Увидел рекламу и жутко захотел велотренажёр.  
– Если хочешь ездить на велосипеде, я всё организую, – тут же заявил Гокудера. – Хотя сейчас холодно.  
– Я думал, их целиком присылают, – пробормотал Романо. – Вам помочь его собрать?  
– Нет, просто отнесите ко мне.  
Что за бред, размышлял Тсуна, поднимаясь по лестнице вслед за солдатами. Машина времени в форме велотренажёра? У Верде юмор в стиле американских комедий про пришельцев, которые писают из пальцев.  
Впрочем, какая разница, какой формы эта штука, если она работает.  
Коробки сгрузили в его спальне. Парень, сказавший о тренажёрах, предложил помочь в сборке, но Тсуна отказался. Оставшись в одиночестве, он стал копаться в деталях. Их было немного, и Тсуна решил, что легко справится со сборкой, стоит только найти инструкцию. Верде ведь написал инструкцию, верно? Что-то вроде «Вставить двадцать унций плутония в отверстие B и плотно закрыть крышкой».  
Вместо инструкции Тсуна обнаружил нетбук.  
Его крышка была ярко-зелёная, того светлого пронзительного цвета, что напоминает о недозрелом лайме. На нём не было ни единого логотипа, а экран после стандартной заставки Windows оказался таким же монотонно-зелёным, с одиноким значком скайпа в верхнем углу экрана. Тсуна понял намёк, подключился к вай-фаю и вышел в сеть. В списке контактов был единственный ник: некий Аллигатор Осборн.  
Привет, зелёный гоблин, подумал Тсуна.  
На видеовызов ответили не сразу. Тсуна успел пощёлкать пузырьки на пупырчатом полиэтилене и рассмотреть изогнутый руль с рифлёными резиновыми валиками.  
Верде, появившийся на экране нетбука, выглядел точно так же, как на экране компьютера Штехизнера в Мэне. Кажется, даже рубашка на нём была та же.  
– Надеюсь, ты рад, мальчик, – сказал он, глядя в экран поверх кружки с принтом Эйфелевой башни. – Из-за тебя я отказал одной компании из ЮАР, которая занимается разработкой больших бомб. Я бы сказал, очень больших бомб. Представляешь? Вместо этого я делал тебе тренажёр.  
– Я польщён, Верде, – ответил Тсуна. – Но я просил машину времени, а не тренажёр.  
– Одно другому не мешает.  
Тсуна покрутил в руках педали.  
– Так это машина времени?  
– Три дня назад была ею. Ты ещё не опробовал её?  
Тсуна хмыкнул, представив, как его закидывает на какое-нибудь стойбище пещерных людей.  
– Хотел сначала уточнить, куда вставлять плутоний.  
Верде отставил кружку и с жалостью посмотрел на Тсуну. Глаза у него были серо-зелёные и острые.  
– Это экологически безвредная вещь. Я недавно стал членом клуба по защите больших китайских панд, и мои моральные устои не позволили мне сделать радиоактивную машину времени.  
Бедные панды, подумал Тсуна.  
– Расскажи мне, – сказал он. – Что куда вставлять и на что потом нажимать.  
– Я вообще-то хотел прислать тебе книжку русских фантастов вместо инструкции, – ответил Верде, – но ладно, я тебе её перескажу.  
Когда он закончил, время перевалило за три пополудни. Тсуна закончил собирать машину времени, и теперь в его комнате стоял самый обычный велотренажёр с серым, наглухо завинченным цилиндром, подвешенным к раме. Тсуна не верил, что там может быть что-то радиоактивное… но всё равно решил побыстрее достать счётчик Гейгера.  
– Ты всё понял? – спросил Верде.  
– Это потрясающе просто, – честно ответил Тсуна. – Даже не верится.  
Верде пожал худыми плечами.  
– Если бы я делал это только для тебя, ты бы мог опасаться. Но я делал это и для Колонелло, – тут он нервно усмехнулся, – и я хочу спокойно курить в окно, не ожидая, что мне прострелят голову.  
Тсуна кивнул:  
– Я верю тебе. Спасибо.  
– Зачем верить? – удивился Верде. – Испробуй её.  
– Может, позже. Спасибо, Верде.  
Верде помолчал, пристально глядя на Тсуну.  
– Что? – спросил Тсуна.  
– Я удивлён. Как ты всё ещё жив, мальчик? Такая доверчивость идёт торговцу булочками, а не видному деятелю организованной преступности.  
Ну конечно, подумал Тсуна, всё это слишком хорошо.  
– Где подвох? – спросил он. – И как же твоё желание спокойно курить в окно?  
– Она работает, – отрезал Верде. – Но у неё ограничение на пятьдесят лет вперёд и назад, а батарейка сядет через два захода туда-обратно. Ты же не думал, что я дам тебе ключ к изменению истории?  
Тсуна вытаращился на экран нетбука. Лицо у Верде было суровое, пальцы сцеплены в замок под подбородком. Он был похож на престарелого персонажа комикса о супергероях. Тсуна расхохотался.  
– Что смешного? – спросил Верде.  
– Мне не нужны загадки истории, – ответил Тсуна, задыхаясь от смеха. – Мне плевать на Атлантиду, динозавров и Вторую Мировую. Я всего лишь хочу вернуть Реборна и осадить Вендиче. Ты… ты забавный, Верде.  
Выражение лица на экране стало кислое.  
– Иногда я всё ещё сужу людей по себе. Я склонен к глобальным замыслам. Но, раз ты так мелочен, я могу быть спокоен.  
Тсуна вдруг затаил дыхание и поднял руку к затылку. Там тонко зазвенело, и судорога предупреждающе сжала мышцы шеи.  
Громкая надоедливая сука проснулась и требовала своей еды.  
– Эй, Верде, – тихим, бесцветным голосом позвал Тсуна. – у тебя когда-нибудь крали конфеты?  
Верде поднял брови.  
– Конфеты?  
– Да. В коробке. Шоколадные.  
– Ты нормально себя чувствуешь, мальчик?  
Ну почему они не могут просто ответить, подумал Тсуна.  
– Так крали или нет?  
Верде потёр свой длинный нос, размышляя.  
– Да, – наконец признался он. – Я был мальчишкой. Мы с родителями приехали в Палермо на пару недель, и однажды вечером я купил матери дорогих конфет. Просто так. Или, может быть, отец опять с ней поругался, и я хотел её утешить. Как бы там ни было, я шёл по улице с этими конфетами в руках, как вдруг на меня напал какой-то оборванец, побил, отнял конфеты и ушёл. Я тогда очень испугался. Это была первая драка в моей жизни.  
Тсуна потёр заслезившиеся глаза ладонью. Замолчи, говорил он про себя, прекрати визжать, ты услышала то, что хотела.  
– К чему был вопрос?  
– Просто так. До встречи, Верде. Спасибо за помощь.  
– Небо, – процедил Верде. – Удачи тебе и Реборну.  
Тсуна кивнул и захлопнул нетбук.  
Велотренажёр тускло сиял хромированной рамой в пасмурных ноябрьских лучах.  
– Поехали, – пробормотал Тсуна и поморщился.  
Он не мог просто сесть на эту машину и сделать то, что планировал. Нужно было подготовиться. Тщательно подготовиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Десятое ноября было безветренным, пасмурным и сонным. Тсуна чувствовал себя мухой, застрявшей в янтаре. Он ждал темноты, как начала сложной операции: и страшно, и хочется побыстрее с этим закончить.  
В половине девятого вечера позвонил Гокудера и тревожно сказал:  
– Десятый, у Реборна сердечный приступ.  
Тсуна понял, что Колонелло начал слишком рано.  
– Сейчас приду.  
Он сбежал на первый этаж и в дверях комнаты Реборна столкнулся с Николой.  
– Его надо госпитализировать, дон, – твёрдо сказала она. – Не волнуйтесь, я уже вызвала машину.  
– Что с ним? – спросил Тсуна. – Что-то серьёзное?  
– Не волнуйтесь, – повторила она и убежала обратно. Винни колол что-то в безвольную смуглую руку. Монитор пикал редко, сбиваясь с ритма. Тсуна посмотрел некоторое время, затем отошёл в коридор и прислонился к стене. Гокудера возник рядом, как привидение.  
– Машина будет через пять минут, – смущённо сказал он, как будто сердечный приступ Реборна был его виной. Тсуна ободряюще сжал его плечо:  
– Постоянное лежание никому не идёт на пользу.  
– Точно, – согласился Гокудера. Он ничего не добавил, но Тсуна прочитал это на его лице: такие приступы будут происходить всё чаще и чаще, и в какой-то момент все усилия медиков будут напрасны. Так бывает всегда.  
В другое время Тсуна бы зациклился на этой мысли, но не в этот вечер.  
Приехавшие на «Скорой» врачи переложили Реборна на каталку и повезли к выходу, грохоча на ходу ботинками, колёсиками и штативом капельницы. Никола и Винни проследовали за ними, Винни на ходу надевал свою дурацкую полосатую куртку.  
– Алонсо уже дома, так что поведу я, – сказал Гокудера. – Они везут его в госпиталь святого Йеронима, там хорошие кардиологи, но потом ты сможешь перевести его, куда захочешь…  
– Я не поеду, – ответил Тсуна. – Трудный день. Уверен, там справятся и без меня.  
Гокудера замер, как будто налетел на стену. Лицо у него стало глупое, а челюсть отвисла. Тсуна терпеливо ждал, когда он придёт в себя.  
– Не поедешь? – наконец спросил Гокудера. Смотрел он недоверчиво, словно Тсуна был буйнопомешанный.  
– Нет.  
Гокудера запустил пальцы в волосы.  
– Ты не переживаешь… то есть… тебе всё равно?  
Тсуна пожал плечами:  
– Я переживаю. Но я не врач. Чем я там помогу?  
Гокудера развёл руками и покачал головой.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – он откашлялся, – тогда… Может быть, поеду я? Если что-то случится, я позвоню…  
На мгновение Тсуна засомневался. Ему захотелось попросить Гокудеру помочь… но Хаято в плане не было. Сомнение было вызвано жгучим чувством стыда: Тсуне было жаль растерянного, усталого лучшего друга, который был готов тащиться в больницу и сидеть там всю ночь, не зная, что это совершенно не нужно.  
– Езжай, – сказал Тсуна, зная, что голос звучит неуверенно. – Я на связи.  
Гокудера кивнул и ушёл. Тсуна смотрел ему вслед. Я доверяю тебе, думал он, просто так получилось.  
Когда Гокудера скрылся за поворотом атриума, Тсуна вошёл в комнату Реборна и пристально посмотрел на пустую кровать.  
– Ну же, – прошептал он, – давай.  
Следующие две минуты ничего не происходило. Тсуна, нервничая, ходил взад-вперёд по комнате, несколько раз проверил, плотно ли задёрнуты жалюзи.  
– Это слишком долго, Вайпер, – пробормотал он, встал у кровати и опёрся на неё ладонями. – Давай же!  
Над кроватью дрожало марево. Теперь Тсуна мог видеть его. Оно было похоже на жар над раскалённой асфальтовой дорогой. Тсуна сунул в него руку, но иллюзия всё ещё была слишком сильна, чтобы он мог нащупать тело.  
Быстрее. Быстрее же!  
Марево пошло рябью и волнами, и на мгновение стало вдруг похоже на призрачные щупальца. Тсуна отшатнулся. Кровать исказилась и оплыла на подломившихся ножках, воздух сгустился и стал преломлять свет, словно вода. Тсуна, как завороженный, смотрел на исчезающую иллюзию. Это вызывало тошноту, как взгляд на чёрно-белую картинку из тех, что рябят и кажутся движущимися, но ещё это было слишком странно, чтобы не смотреть.  
Кровать рассыпалась на осколки, как отражение, в которое кинули камнем, и Тсуна увидел настоящее.  
Реборн лежал на своём обычном месте, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм. Даже его одеяло не сбилось, словно Вайпер не скрыла его за иллюзией, а на время перенесла в другое измерение.  
Спроси об этом у любого кролика из цилиндра фокусника, подумал Тсуна.  
Время уходило.  
Он подошёл к двери в чулан, распахнул её и вытащил на свет складную каталку. Она была лёгкой и бесшумной, и Тсуна в который раз порадовался, что её не придётся тащить по лестнице. Он подвёз её к краю кровати, отбросил волосы со лба и взялся за плечи Реборна.  
– Хорошо, что ты похудел, – пробормотал он и потянул.  
Его ждал пикап с велотренажёром в кузове.  
Вывезти Реборна из дома незамеченным, конечно, не получилось. Будь иначе, Тсуне пришлось бы менять охрану. Пикап стоял припаркованным у чёрного выхода из западного крыла, и там дежурило три человека. Увидев Тсуну с каталкой, они спросили:  
– Помочь, дон?  
Надо доверять своей семье.  
– Да, – ответил Тсуна. – Погрузите его в машину.  
После охранники помогли ему привязать ножки каталки к бортам кузова, натянуть брезент и закрепить его бечёвкой.  
Когда Тсуна выехал за ворота, было ровно девять часов вечера. Улицы были запружены машинами, и Тсуна порадовался, что всё началось раньше намеченного срока. Ему явно было не избежать пробок. Он включил радио и покрутил настройки. «Однажды ты поймёшь, что я ушёл, – запел Леннон, – но завтра может быть дождь…»  
– И я пойду за солнцем, – хрипло пропел Тсуна. Он беспокоился, как там Реборн в кузове, под брезентом.  
Как он там? Как вещь, как же ещё?  
Вечер обтекал Тсуну рекой фар, пятен светофоров и сияющих вывесок.  
На выезде из города стало свободнее. Тсуна прибавил скорости. Его путь лежал в Санта-Флавию, это было около двадцати минут по шоссе.  
Море за домами стало полосой черноты. Затем дома закончились, Тсуна выехал на холмы и понёсся по эстакаде, проложенной в породе. В море редко и далеко светились огни катеров и пограничных кораблей. Сквозь шум мотора Тсуна слышал плеск волн и знал, что сегодня штормит.  
Наверное, Гокудере уже доложили, что дон выехал из особняка с Реборном в кузове пикапа. Остался ли он в больнице, чтобы проследить, что станет с иллюзией? Тсуна надеялся, что да. Гокудера импульсивен, но профессионален. Услышав новости, он рванёт в особняк, чтобы найти Тсуну по горячим следам, но затем остановится, вдумается в ситуацию и сделает всё как надо.  
Он должен сделать всё как надо, потому что прямо сейчас Вендиче наблюдают за больницей.  
Я расскажу ему обо всём, думал Тсуна. А если что-то пойдёт не так, и Вонголе придётся драться с Вендиче… тогда я извинюсь. Несколько раз.  
Сбоку мелькнули огни Виллабате, и Тсуна понял, что проделал половину пути.

В Санта-Флавии было тихо. Машин на дорогах почти не было. Тсуна спустился к морю и поехал вдоль доков, ища улицу, когда-то бывшую Цирковой.  
Когда он делал третий круг в поисках нужного поворота, зазвонил его сотовый.  
– Да?  
– Тсуна, эй, ты лунатик? Сдай назад на двадцать метров и поворачивай налево.  
Тсуна выругался и бросил сотовый на кресло пассажира.  
Цирковая улица была краем города. За ней начиналась лесополоса и холмы, ничейные земли, на которых не было даже виноградников. Сама улица словно вымерла. Тсуна решил было, что это из-за позднего времени, но затем увидел разбитые окна, распахнутые двери и строительный мусор в траве перед домами. Здесь давно уже никто не жил.  
Тсуна свернул на просёлочную дорогу и через полкилометра выехал к прогалине над морем. Здесь он увидел Колонелло, Вайпер и вертолёт.  
Вертолёт в темноте был похож на обломок скалы странной формы. Его лопасти медленно вращались, издавая ленивое "вжух-вжух". Тсуна не видел, кто сидит внутри, но мог разглядеть стекло кабины и силуэт лётчика за ним. То, что вертолёт был на месте, здорово успокоило Тсуну. Ему до последнего казалось, что придётся использовать машину.  
– Эй, Тсуна.  
Колонелло стоял на фоне моря: высокий, плечистый, в надувающейся от ветра куртке. Вайпер сидела у его ног: силуэт в балахоне чёрного плаща, с остро взблескивающими носками сапог и белым кругом лица. Её руки мерцали слабым лиловым светом и тускло отражались в зрачках. Подойдя ближе, Тсуна понял, что Вайпер сидит в позе сосредоточения, с ладонями, сложенными чашей у живота и большими пальцами, прижатыми друг к другу.  
– С ней нельзя разговаривать? – тихо спросил Тсуна Колонелло, но Вайпер тут же откликнулась:  
– Что-то хотел спросить?  
– Нет, хотел сказать, что это была прекрасная иллюзия.  
Вайпер самодовольно усмехнулась.  
– Я знаю. Вендиче строят из себя крутых парней, но их иллюзионист – идиот. Ему надо рисовать декорации на детских утренниках.  
– Да, да, он не чета тебе, – сказал Колонелло. – Не отвлекайся.  
– А ты не указывай мне, – огрызнулась Вайпер, но замолчала. Колонелло посмотрел на Тсуну и подмигнул.  
– Поможешь мне достать Реборна? – спросил Тсуна, и Колонелло посерьёзнел.  
Они отвязали бечёвку и скинули брезент. Тсуна хотел было развязать узлы на каталке, но Колонелло легко запрыгнул в кузов и вынес Реборна на руках.  
– Ты собираешься всё это время носить его, как младенца? – спросил Тсуна.  
– Если будешь стоять и болтать языком, то да.  
Тсуна стащил каталку. Колонелло осторожно положил на неё Реборна и полез за велотренажёром.  
– А это точно машина времени? – подозрительно спросил он, неся её на траву.  
– Верде клялся, что да.  
– Ну раз Верде клялся…  
Вертолёт, велотренажёр и каталка с лежащим на ней человеком, стоящие рядом на ночной лесной опушке, показались Тсуне самой сюрреалистичной картиной из всех, какие он видел. Если бы у него с собой был хороший фотоаппарат, он мог бы выиграть ежегодный конкурс LPA.  
Вайпер при виде Реборна подняла голову.  
– Как мило, – сказала она своим высоким детским голосом. – Реборн допрыгался. Всегда мечтала это увидеть.  
– Мечты сбываются, – буркнул Колонелло, и Вайпер хихикнула. Лиловый свет её рук разгорелся ярче.  
Ветер шевелил короткие волосы Реборна. Колонелло подтянул его одеяло до горла и обернулся к Тсуне.  
– Ну что? Начинаешь?  
Тсуна вздохнул и коснулся руля велотренажёра. Цилиндр под рамой казался часовой бомбой. Тсуна не знал, чего боялся больше: путешествия в прошлое или того, что велотренажёр – это просто велотренажёр, и он будет сидеть на нём, как дурак, перед Колонелло, Вайпер и вертолётом.  
Верде не врал, сказал себе Тсуна. Если бы он врал, надоедливая сука раззвонила бы об этом по всей моей голове.  
– Как оно работает? – спросил Колонелло. Тсуна залез на сидение и опустил ноги на педали. Перед глазами оказался маленький экран, на котором у обычных велотренажёров отображается скорость. Тсуна постучал по нему пальцем.  
– Видишь? Здесь будет видно, сколько лет я проеду. Там что-то около шести оборотов педалей за год.  
Колонелло ошарашено молчал.  
– Так, значит, сколько тебе надо поехать? – спросил он.  
Хороший вопрос, подумал Тсуна. Он выпрямился на сидении и сцепил руки в замок, чтобы пальцы не дрожали.  
– Изначально я хотел вытащить из прошлого взрослого Реборна. Объяснить ему ситуацию. Сказать, что он должен спасти сам себя. Но теперь…  
Он вздохнул. Надоедливая сука молчала.  
– Но теперь мне кажется, что это неправильно.  
– Почему? – спросил Колонелло.  
– Много всего. Во-первых, Реборн узнает своё будущее и попробует предотвратить его, и тогда неизвестно, что станет с нашей реальностью. Я видел игры с изменением будущего и прошлого. Это никогда не заканчивается хорошо. Во-вторых… я не знаю, как отреагирует взрослый Реборн. Он может отказаться.  
Тсуна ожидал от Колонелло заявления, что это бред – он надеялся на это, потому что тогда можно было завязать спор и убедить самого себя, – но Колонелло молчал.  
– Ты прав, – наконец сказал он. – Тогда что ты предлагаешь?  
– Я вытащу тринадцатилетнего Реборна, – ответил Тсуна. – Из твоих воспоминаний.  
Колонелло вскинул на Тсуну светлые глаза. В его взгляде не было злости, только весёлое удивление.  
– Этого сопляка? Ты серьёзно, Савада?  
Тсуна кивнул. Колонелло опёрся о руль велотренажёра.  
– Ты думаешь, ты его знаешь, потому что видел его. Но он был отмороженным засранцем с мозгами набекрень. Мы познакомились, когда он пытался уплыть из Палермо, потому что его искали сразу две мафиозные семьи. У одной он увёл наркоту, а в другой зарезал трёх сыновей дона. Просто выследил по очереди и зарезал, как баранов. Вдумайся, Савада. Ему было тринадцать.  
– Я понимаю, – ответил Тсуна. – Но я – Десятый Вонгола. Я всегда могу расплавить пару скал, чтобы доказать, что говорю серьёзно.  
Колонелло улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
– Как скажешь, эй. Так ты думаешь, что он не узнает себя взрослого?  
Тсуна посмотрел на Реборна.  
– Даже я его не узнаю.  
– Тогда удачи.  
Колонелло отошёл на несколько шагов, как будто Тсуна собирался взлететь.  
Семьдесят второй год, подумал Тсуна. Не промахнуться.  
Он нажал на педали, и мир вокруг поплыл.  
О Боже, было последней мыслью перед падением в прошлое, оно работает!

Дождь шумел в густой листве и барабанил по широким пальмовым листьям.  
Тсуна, инстинктивно пригнув голову, слез с велотренажёра, оттащил его к зарослям низких пальм и кое-как согнул листья, прикрывая блестящий хромированный корпус. На настоящую маскировку это не тянуло, но у Тсуны было мало времени. Он огляделся.  
Прогалина была меньше, но просёлочная дорога оставалась на месте. Она выглядела более утоптанной, и Тсуна догадался, что в этом времени по ней всё ещё гоняют скот. Вокруг стояло лето. Дождь был тёплым и шумным, сильно пахло мокрой землёй и листвой. Тсуна стащил пальто, прикрыл им голову и пошёл к Санта-Флавии.  
Ему стоило продумать разговор, но он подозревал, что придётся импровизировать. Он знал молодого Реборна по воспоминаниям Колонелло: это было удобно, но Тсуна путал своё восприятие и восприятие Колонелло. Иногда он думал о Реборне, как о друге, с которым у него был первый секс.  
У меня не было с ним секса, говорил себе Тсуна. Ни первого, ни последнего, никакого. Если бы он узнал, что я дрочу в душе на его светлый образ, он бы разбил мою голову о кафель.  
И всё равно он вспоминал чужое прошлое: солнце на смуглой коже, мягкие губы и брызги спермы на впалом животе. Эти мысли отвлекали, и Тсуна остановился, поправил налившийся член. Надо успокоиться, мрачно подумал он.  
Дождь не стихал.  
Тсуна дошёл до первых домов с белеными стенами и почувствовал запах рыбы. Моряки продавали то, что успели наловить до шторма. Тсуна двинулся вдоль домов и вышел на главную линию улицы. Она была прямой, как стрела, и упиралась в рынок, а дальше синело море. Тсуна двинулся вверх, оглядываясь. Его захватило чувство узнавания, и, когда он увидел участок с кривой вишней и одноэтажным домом, его сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.  
«Я скучал по этому месту», – сказал призрачный голос в его голове. Этот голос принадлежал светловолосому мальчику, которого Тсуна одновременно знал и не знал.  
А я нет, но я рад здесь оказаться, подумал Тсуна.  
Он вошёл в скрипящую калитку. Из будки, явно сколоченной наспех, на Тсуну глянула рыжая собака. Тсуне стало грустно.  
– Ты старая или больная? – спросил он, и собака вильнула хвостом. Тсуна взошёл по скрипящим ступеням и постучал в дверь. В доме тут же раздались тяжёлые шаги, как будто его ждали.  
В тот момент, когда открылась дверь, Тсуна понял, как надо будет разговаривать с Реборном. Странно было, что он не подумал об этом сразу.  
На пороге стоял не Реборн и не Колонелло. Это был Джорджо: огромный, рыжий, в желтоватой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и в мятых брюках на спущенных подтяжках. Он был похож на великана из сказки. На злого великана-людоеда. Он смерил Тсуну тяжёлым взглядом и сказал:  
– День добрый.  
– Добрый и дождливый, – ответил Тсуна, и Джорджо посторонился. Тсуна вошёл в прихожую и встряхнулся.  
– Что-то заказывать? – спросил Джорджо. – Или мать послала?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда что надо?  
Тсуна задрал голову и посмотрел Джорджо в глаза.  
– У вас тут живут два парня, верно? – спросил он, и взгляд Джорджо стал холодным и острым.  
– Нет.  
– Да.  
Джорджо положил широкую, как лопата, ладонь на плечо Тсуне.  
– Мальчик, – почти доброжелательно сказал он, – пока что я разрешаю уйти отсюда на своих двоих. Но ещё немного, и я тебя выкину.  
Пламя с гудением вспыхнуло у лба Тсуны, и Джорджо шарахнулся к стене. Отблески огня ярким золотом высветили щетину на его лице.  
– Вонгола? – безжизненным низким голосом спросил он.  
– Да. – Тсуна пару секунд смотрел в помертвевшее лицо Джорджо, а затем усилие воли загнал пламя обратно. – Но вы не пугайтесь. Я не собираюсь причинить вред кому-то из них. Мне всё равно, что там натворил… Ящерка. Мне просто нужна его помощь.  
Джорджо молчал. Его могучие плечи поникли, руки висели вдоль боков, как плети.  
– Я надеялся, что он больше не свяжется с мафиозо, – тихим, рокочущим басом сказал он. – Он умный мальчик, но ему нужна твёрдая рука. У него может быть нормальное будущее, не связанное с вами. Ни с кем из вас.  
Ты плохо его знаешь, зло подумал Тсуна.  
– Помощь нужна лично мне, – сказал он. – Это не связано с делами Вонголы. Ты скажешь, где он, или мне спалить весь дом?  
Джорджо молчал, и Тсуна сжал кулаки. Он уже слышал треск пожара. По крайней мере, он знал, с каким звуком к нему придёт безумие.  
В дверях гостиной встал сутулый худой старик. Тсуна выжидающе посмотрел на него.  
– Они ушли к морю, – сказал дед Роберт. – За рынком есть навесы. Там хорошо сидеть во время дождя.  
– Дед! – рявкнул Джорджо, но дед Роберт не посмотрел на него.  
– Спасибо.  
– Человеку Вонголы нельзя отказывать, – тяжело сказал дед Роберт.  
Уходя, Тсуна посоветовал Джорджо:  
– Присмотрите за вашей собакой. По-моему, она болеет.  
На пляже сильно пахло железом и солью. Деревянные навесы, крашеные в зелёный, тянулись вдоль линии парапета. Тсуна шёл под ними и смотрел на море. Он вдруг осознал, что никогда не ходит на пляж, не загорает и не заплывает за буйки. Он вообще ничего не делает, кроме как заботится о Семье.  
Реборна он увидел издалека. Тот был один, сидел, поджав ноги, на шезлонге: смуглый тощий подросток с нечёсаными тёмными волосами, ничем не примечательный, таких сотни в любом сицилийском городке. Когда Тсуна остановился поодаль, Реборн заметил его, глянул быстрыми чёрными глазами и нахмурился.  
Тсуна подошёл, протянул руку, объятую пламенем, и сказал:  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Ещё полчаса, – сказала Вайпер. – Может быть, сорок минут. Не больше. Это трудная иллюзия.  
– Конечно, – успокаивающе сказал Колонелло. Он стоял вполоборота, и Тсуна заметил странный синий отблеск в его глазах. Колонелло повернулся, и при виде Ящерки его лицо застыло.  
– Знакомьтесь, – сказал Тсуна. – Это Ящерка. Ящерка, это мои друзья.  
– А чего они не узкоглазые? – ехидно спросил Ящерка.  
– Мы это уже обсуждали, – вздохнул Тсуна и посмотрел на Колонелло. – Милейший ребёнок.  
Колонелло кивнул и вытащил из внутреннего кармана ярко-жёлтую пустышку. Она странно смотрелась в его широкой ладони.  
– Держи, – он кинул её Ящерке, и тот поймал её на лету, покрутил в смуглых пальцах.  
– А в коляску мне не влезть?  
– Скажи спасибо, что в пелёнки не заматываем, – сказал Колонелло, и Ящерка недобро посмотрел на него.  
– Рожа у тебя знакомая, – протянул он. – Ты никогда кошельки не терял?  
Тсуна положил ладонь в рукавице Ящерке на шею, и тот замер, как изваяние.  
– Хватит. Эта пустышка – важная вещь, так что будь аккуратнее.  
Он подтолкнул Ящерку к каталке. Тот внимательно рассмотрел лежавшего на ней человека и спросил:  
– Слушай, Вонгола, он точно живой? Некоторые покойники у капуцин смотрятся лучше.  
– Он живой и останется живым, если ты сейчас поможешь.  
– Что делать-то надо?  
– Посмотри на пустышку. Внимательно.  
Ящерка поднял пустышку к глазам. Теперь он был серьёзен и собран. Он не думал, что это шутка или розыгрыш, и Тсуне это нравилось. Он уважал людей, которые, увидев что-то необъяснимое, не прятали голову в песок, а пытались понять. Возможно, он им завидовал.  
– На что она похожа? – спросил он. В глазах Ящерки отразились жёлтые искры.  
– На огонь, – ответил он. – На солнце.  
– Она твоя, – сказал Тсуна, и Ящерка поднял взгляд. Тсуна знал, что он видит: всезнающее, бесконечно старое Небо. – Ты можешь управлять ею, потому что есть люди, которые идут за солнцем.  
– Так что мне сделать?  
Тсуна кивнул на Реборна:  
– Вылечи его.  
– Как?  
– В этой пустышке солнце, так достань его.  
Опушка леса над морем осветилась ярким полуденным светом.  
Потом Тсуна сидел на траве рядом с Колонелло и Вайпер, а Ящерка стоял у каталки, вытянув над ней руку. Со спины казалось, что он держит перед собой чертовски яркую свечку.  
– А Реборн всегда был не промах, – с тонкой улыбкой сказала Вайпер. – И, оказывается, он всегда был надутым козлом. Даже в тринадцать.  
– Если бы не ты, он бы уже попытался перерезать мне глотку и угнать вертолёт, – сказал Колонелло Тсуне. Тот устало улыбнулся:  
– У меня огромный опыт работы с детьми. Сколько ты ещё продержишься, Вайпер?  
– Минут пятнадцать. А потом я намереваюсь исчезнуть отсюда со скоростью света.  
– С Реборном.  
– Точно, с Реборном.  
Колонелло толкнул её локтём в бок:  
– Нам повезло, что Вендиче не выдают награды за поимку преступников, да, Вайпер?  
– Жадные уроды.  
Тсуна расхохотался в кулак, и Вайпер совершенно серьёзно посмотрела на него.  
– Эй, парни, – крикнул Ящерка, и Тсуна вздрогнул. – Я закончил.  
Не может быть, подумал Тсуна.  
Колонелло в два прыжка оказался у каталки.  
– Ты уверен, эй? – нервно спросил он.  
– Потыкай его палочкой, если не веришь.  
Колонелло выдернул из кожаных ножен на поясе охотничий нож, откинул одеяло и с силой кольнул остриём в правую пятку Реборна. Нога слабо дёрнулась, на коже выступила кровь.  
Тсуна, увидев это, выдохнул, запустил пальцы в волосы и так остался стоять, тараща глаза. Облегчение, свалившееся на него, было огромным, как кирпичный купол Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре. Оно растёрло в пыль все тревоги, кошмары и сдерживаемую злость последнего месяца, и Тсуна почувствовал себя голым, чудом выжившим после шторма.  
– Сработало, – растерянно сказал Колонелло и стиснул худую смуглую лодыжку Реборна. – Ох, серьёзно, сработало.  
Ящерка протянул пустышку Тсуне. В самом её центре ещё оставалось слабое свечение, словно там застрял светлячок.  
– Верни меня домой, Вонгола, – серьёзно сказал Ящерка. – Наверное, мой друг меня уже обыскался.

Мерное «вжух… вжух…» лопастей вертолёта убаюкивало. Тсуна пожалел, что не взял с собой термос чая или, ещё лучше, кофе, разбавленного виски.  
– Долго они будут искать нас? – спросил Тсуна. Колонелло пожал плечами:  
– Здесь три пустышки и твоё кольцо Неба. Не думаю.  
Неизбежное появление Вендиче не пугало Тсуну - ему было странным образом всё равно. Его план работал, и Тсуна приобрёл оправданную – как ему хотелось думать, – самоуверенность. Никто не отменял дурного исхода этого вечера, но он чувствовал себя на правильном пути.  
Тсуна волновался только о технических деталях, которые не зависели от него.  
– Их пламя особенное, – сказал он. – Но и цепи Вайпер особенные, верно?  
Колонелло кивнул на вертолёт:  
– Он обмотан ими, как рождественская ёлка. Но если этот мудак Бермуда уже нашёл способ их обходить, то нам просто придётся надрать им задницы и утопить в море.  
Тсуна надеялся, что, даже если затея с вертолётом не выгорит, можно будет обойтись без драки. Ему надоело думать о Вендиче, и он сказал:  
– Я разговаривал с Джорджо и дедом Робертом. Джорджо не хотел выдавать вас такому подозрительному типу, как я.  
Колонелло улыбался.  
– А старик?  
– Он сказал, что вы ушли на пляж.  
Колонелло кивнул, не удивившись.  
– Джорджо был слишком мягким для мафиозо. А дед… Уже когда я служил в армии, я узнал, что в прошлом он был консильери Гамбино. Он родился на Сицилии и уехал в Америку ещё до Первой мировой, и вернулся спустя шестьдесят лет, когда его дона убили. Джорджо был его телохранителем.  
– А Констанс?  
Колонелло покачал головой.  
– Много слухов. Я слышал, что она была правнучкой старого дона, и что Роберт увёз её подальше от нового. Ещё я слышал, что она была его собственной правнучкой. Как бы то ни было, сейчас она живёт в Венеции, водит экскурсии и держит свою картинную галерею.  
– А Джорджо? – спросил Тсуна, подумав о рыжей собаке.  
– Давно умер, – коротко ответил Колонелло. – Как и старик, естественно.  
Они помолчали, слушая вертолёт и шум волн. Пилот не подавал никаких признаков жизни, и Тсуна уже начинал волноваться за него.  
– Так ты сбежал из дома? – решился спросить он. – А потом вернулся?  
Колонелло стащил повязку и потёр лоб.  
– Да. Но я не сам вернулся. Мой отец приехал в Палермо к главному городскому судье, его давнему приятелю. Они проезжали на машине с открытым верхом по одной из центральных улиц, и это было просто чудом, что мы с Реборном оказались поблизости. Отец увидел меня в толпе, заревел, как какой-то разъярённый медведь, и его телохранители кинулись ловить меня.  
– И поймали, – сказал Тсуна.  
– Да. И поймали. Реборн тогда не понял, что случилось. Наверное, он подумал, что я обокрал этого мужика или что-то в этом роде. Он хотел кинуться отбивать меня, но, к счастью, его оттеснила толпа.  
Это была глупая история, но в жизни всё так и получается – глупо. Из-за случайности, стечения обстоятельств и чьего-то желания купить мороженое в приличном магазине около площади Кванто-Канти. Но было ещё кое-что, чего Тсуна не знал. Мертвец под лестницей. Надоедливую суку это очень интересовало.  
– Можно ещё вопрос? – спросил Тсуна, зная, что надоедливая сука таких вопросов не понимает.  
– Нет, – ответил Колонелло, но было поздно.

Распахнулась дверь, Джорджо с топотом сбежал по лестнице. Вид у него был безумный: волосы дыбом, сосредоточенное лицо, распахнутый жилет развевается полами. Колонелло с Ящеркой привстали, потрясённо глядя на него.  
– Эй, Тыква, что…  
Джорджо налетел на них, обхватил ручищами и потащил в дальний угол подвала, где были свалены гнилые балки, кирпич, мешки с гравием и старая мебель. Колонелло вскрикнул, зацепившись ногой за трещину в полу. Извивающийся Ящерка заехал ему кулаком по уху, и правую половину головы словно затопило чем-то горячим.  
– Тихо! – громыхнул Джорджо. – Успокойтесь, ради Мадонны!  
– Тыква, ты меня душишь! – провыл Ящерка. Огромная рука Джорджо вдруг пропала с груди Колонелло, и он упал на пол, отбив локоть.  
– Лезьте, – велел Джорджо. Он лихорадочно дёргал дверцы шкафа. На его покрасневших щеках блестел пот. Колонелло вытаращился на него, а затем кинулся помогать. Дверцы распахнулись с душераздирающим скрипом ржавых петель. Пыль в шкафу лежала толстым слоем, в дальнем углу виднелось пустое мышиное гнездо.  
– Я не полезу, – упрямо сказал Ящерка. – Если какие-то неприятности, я могу помочь.  
– Заткнись и лезь!  
– Я же сказал, я могу…  
Джорджо ударил Ящерку в живот. Ящерка, не ожидавший этого, с громким «Ф-фох!» выпустил воздух, согнулся, и Джорджо потащил его за шею. Он закинул Ящерку в шкаф лицом вперёд, и Ящерка так сильно врезался головой в заднюю стенку, что чуть не проломил её насквозь.  
Джорджо обернулся к Колонелло. Глаза горели на побагровевшем, покрытом рыжей щетиной лице.  
– Лезь.  
Колонелло молча юркнул в шкаф. Прежде чем позволить Джорджо закрыть дверцы, он поднял с пола хрипящего Ящерку и привалил его к себе. Ящерка дышал часто и горячо, и Колонелло приготовился к тому, что его может вырвать.  
Джорджо взялся за дверцы. Он стоял в проёме, как колосс, слабый подвальный свет делал его силуэт чёрным. Колонелло заметил тусклый блеск ножниц и ножа во внутренних петлях жилета.  
– Ни звука, – сказал Джорджо.  
– Кто там? – спросил Колонелло, и Джорджо хлестнул его по лицу.  
– Заткнись и не дыши!  
Он захлопнул дверцы, и Колонелло остался в пыльной, пахнущей мышами темноте.  
Лестница проскрипела под тяжёлыми шагами Джорджо, стукнул люк. В подвале стало пусто, поэтому Колонелло быстро повозился, принимая удобную позу. Тяжесть лба Ящерки, упиравшегося в плечо, пропала. Ящерка не отодвинулся, но дышать стал легче. Колонелло ждал, что Ящерка попытается вылезти из шкафа, и заранее приготовился ловить его, но Ящерка не шевелился и ничего не говорил.  
Наверху было тихо, затем зазвучали шаги. Колонелло, привыкнув к темноте, различил вертикальные трещины в дверце. Он прижался к ним, щурясь от пыли. Ящерка сделал то же самое.  
Наверху у самого люка говорили. Затем там засуетились, протопали, переговариваясь сдавленными голосами, словно несли что-то тяжёлое. На лестницу вылился яркий закатный свет, по полу заплясали тени. В подвал спустились люди, ни одного из которых Колонелло не знал. Их было трое, двое шли впереди и несли между собой что-то длинное. Лестница проседала под ними. Кто-то оступился и выругался, закапало, как из сломанного крана. Они сошли на пол и тот, кто шёл с пустыми руками, огляделся. Колонелло затаил дыхание и отодвинулся в темноту.  
Мужчины кинули свою ношу на пол. Она упала с тяжёлым шлепком и глухим стуком, словно кто-то ударился головой о камень. Колонелло вдруг замутило.  
– Идём, – сказал один из них, высокий, худой и с бакенбардами.  
– Осторожно, не поскользнитесь, – сказал другой, – здесь накапало.  
Они ушли, держась за перила. Люк прихлопнули криво, и он не закрылся до конца. Эта щель была похожа на наблюдающий глаз, и Колонелло обнаружил, что, если бы не это, он бы вылез из шкафа посмотреть на… что-то длинное на полу.  
Рядом пошевелился Ящерка.  
– Они ушли? – спросил он. Колонелло подумал, что с его места лестницы не видно, и ответил:  
– Да, здесь пусто.  
– Нет, они совсем ушли или остались наверху?  
Колонелло хотел было ответить, что не знает, когда в кухне заговорили. Говорил Тыква, а ему отвечал мужик, предупредивший о закапанной лестнице.  
Чем они её закапали?  
Нечто на полу лежало тёмной грудой. Луч света из приоткрытого люка падал чуть в стороне. Колонелло, пытаясь разглядеть, так щурился, что у него заболели скулы.  
– Они уходят, – вдруг сказал Ящерка. – И Тыква с ними.  
– А Констанс?  
– Не слышу её.  
Ещё через пару минут Ящерка выдохнул:  
– Уехали.  
Колонелло заколебался:  
– Вылезаем?  
Ящерка толкнул дверцу, и та угрожающе скрипнула.  
– Эта ржавая тварь орёт, как шлюха в аду, – сдавленно сказал Ящерка.  
– Ты же сказал, они уехали.  
Ящерка промолчал. Вылезти он больше не пытался.  
– Что это? – просил Колонелло. – Это…  
– Да, покойник.  
Колонелло стало так холодно, что на руках выступили мурашки.  
Они сидят в подвале с мертвецом. Этот мертвец закапал лестницу и упал с таким звуком, словно его череп треснул, как арбуз. Может быть, одна сторона головы у него смята и из неё под давление крови вылезает мозг.  
Колонелло зажал рот ладонью.  
– Не ссы, он тебе ничего не сделает, – сказал Ящерка. – Полежит себе спокойно и…  
Что-то прошуршало. Словно под мешковиной конвульсивно дёрнулась рука.  
Колонелло подпрыгнул от неожиданности и ударился спиной о заднюю панель шкафа. Пыль взметнулась удушающим облаком, шкаф загрохотал в своём ложе балок и битого кирпича.  
– Ты слышал? – в полный голос вскрикнул Колонелло. – Он дёрнулся, он!..  
Ящерка поймал его за шею и подтащил к себе.  
– Тихо, – сквозь зубы сказал он и крепко огладил Колонелло по волосам. – Может, и не живой. Свежие покойники часто дёргаются.  
– А вдруг он жив? – выдохнул Колонелло.  
– Ну, жив и жив. Это ненадолго.  
Колонелло было жутко думать о том, что они сидят в пяти метрах от умирающего человека и не пытаются помочь ему. С другой стороны, чем бы они помогли?  
Люк снова скрипнул. Кажется, этот подвал никогда не пользовался такой популярностью.  
– Эй? – позвала Констанс. – Мальчики, вы тут?  
Колонелло приник к щели. В проёме люка виднелась пухлая фигура маленькой Констанс.  
– Мы в шкафу, – ответил Колонелло и стукнул кулаком в дверцу. – В углу, поняла?  
– Ага, – неуверенно сказала Констанс. – Прячетесь?  
– Точно. Скажи, там кто-нибудь есть? В зале или на кухне?  
– Я тут одна. Здесь кровь, представляешь? Мне придётся всё мыть.  
– Констанс, – позвал Ящерка. Констанс помолчала, затем настороженно отозвалась:  
– Что?  
– Сделай то, что я скажу.  
– Что сделать?  
– Закрой глаза и открой люк. Досчитай до десяти и закрой его, тогда можешь смотреть.  
– Ладно, – послушно ответила Констанс. – Мне уже?..  
– Да, начинай. Но зажмурься. Если будешь подглядывать, я тебя побью.  
Констанс фыркнула и распахнула люк.

От удара у Тсуны что-то щёлкнуло в центре головы, и звук пропал, как будто его выключили. Он упал на траву и смутно подумал, что его нос, должно быть, превратился в раздавленную сливу.  
– Савада. Ты с первого раза не понимаешь?  
– Прости, – пробормотал Тсуна и дотронулся до носа. В голове звенело, но нос всё ещё был носом, а не сливой. – Это не я.  
– Это однорукий?  
– Серьёзно, Колонелло. Я не могу это контролировать. Пока не могу.  
Колонелло мрачно смотрел на дорогу.  
– Что там было? – спросил Тсуна, на всякий случай сев подальше. – Это был мертвец?  
– Савада, – зарычал Колонелло, и Тсуна разозлился:  
– Слушай, я видел это. Почему ты не можешь просто рассказать?  
– Чтобы потешить твоё любопытство?  
Тсуна пожал плечами, как бы говоря – а если и так?  
– Я в ответ расскажу тебе… – он на мгновение задумался. – О том, кто был на той барже.  
– Какая мне разница?  
– Никакой, если бы это был кто-то посторонний.  
– Мне неинтересно. Но ты уже шантажируешь, эй. Быстро учишься.  
– Так что там было?  
– Человек! – рявкнул Колонелло. – Избитый! С отрезанным носом! Доволен?  
Тсуна расширил глаза.  
– Он был жив?  
– Он умирал.  
Тсуна видел покойников, умерших не своей смертью. Мягко говоря – не своей. И, так получилось, он знал, как выглядит человек с отрезанным носом. Поэтому он представлял, как это должно было быть страшно: в полутёмном подвале, один на один и без малейшего понятия, как помочь.  
– Что вы сделали? – спросил Тсуна.  
– Один из нас добил его.  
– Это… – Тсуна подумал. – Это было хорошо.  
– Да, это было прекрасно, – усмехнулся Колонелло. – Кто-то из нас убил умирающего человека с дырой вместо носа. Угадай, кто?  
– Реборн – предположил Тсуна, но Колонелло засмеялся и покачал головой.  
Ночь вдруг изменилась, Тсуна почувствовал это всем телом. Ветер сменил направление. Темнота под деревьями стала жидкой и густой, как чернила, и Тсуна вскочил на ноги, чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды.  
– Они здесь, – бросил он Колонелло, но тот уже махал лётчику в кабине вертолёта.  
Лопасти тут же ускорили движение, а затем слились в один мутный круг. Тсуну обдало ветром, и вертолёт, накренившись, оторвался от земли. Он вылетел в воздух над морем и стал удаляться, как большая экзотическая птица.  
Колонелло встал рядом с Тсуной.  
– Разомнёмся, – сказал он. Тсуна отпустил пламя, и оно осветило поляну мерцающим янтарным светом. Темнота отступила вглубь леса.  
– Выходите! – крикнул он.  
Высокий силуэт вышел из воздуха. За ним встали ещё четверо, все – как порождение ночного кошмара ребёнка: нелепые и устрашающие в своих цилиндрах трубочистов и тяжёлых плащах, развевающихся, словно крылья. Их безглазые лица плыли в темноте, как воздушные шарики. Тсуна почувствовал затхлый запах – запах мумий. Под бинтами, он знал, они коричневые и высушенные, словно копчёные, с плотью, плотно обтянувшей кости.  
– Где заключённый? – спросил Вендиче, стоявший впереди. Тсуна кивнул на море:  
– Улетел на вертолёте.  
– Ты нарушил договор, Десятый Вонгола, – сказал другой. – Твоя семья обречена!  
Тсуна улыбнулся. Он ждал этого.  
– Никто не говорит мне такого и потом живёт, хвастаясь этим, – сказал он и развёл руки. Вендиче не успели даже сдвинуться: огненный вал прокатился между ними и оставил брешь в строю. Страж, попавший под огонь, пятился к дороге, пылая, как факел. Поплыл запах гари, затрещало, как будто горело очень сухое дерево. Страж вскинул к лицу руки с чернеющей плотью и рухнул навзничь, так и не закричав. Он дымился, его цепи, раскалившись, светились, а череп скалился в янтарно-белой круговерти огня.  
Как будто горит старая бумага, подумал Тсуна.  
– Это вы нарушили договор, – сказал он, и стражи повернули к нему забинтованные лица.  
– Твои последние слова, Десятый Вонгола.  
– Скорее ваши. Что вы вменяете мне в вину?  
– Ты спрятал заключённого, – ответил Вендиче, и вдруг нотки сомнения зазвучали в его металлическом голосе. – Ты пытался его вылечить.  
– Как? – резко спросил Тсуна. – В мире нет людей, которые могут исправить то, что вы сделали с ним. Да, я спрятал его, но только после того, как узнал, что вы установили наблюдение за ним и за моей семьёй.  
– Мы в своём праве, – прошелестели Вендиче. Тсуна шагнул к ним и услышал, как зазвенели цепи.  
– Нет! Он больше не заключённый. Вы отдали его мне, и я могу держать его там, где мне захочется. Но я скажу, чего не можете делать вы: следить за моей Семьёй.  
Вендиче молчали. Внутри у Тсуны всё натянулось и мелко дрожало от напряжения.  
– Мы можем вернуть его, – сказали Вендиче. – Ты нас не остановишь.  
– Попытайтесь. Вертолёт заблокирован цепями Маммона. Уже сейчас вы не знаете, где он… Верно?  
Вендиче не ответили, и Тсуна понял, что выиграл.  
– Уходите, – сказал он. – И забирайте вашего товарища. Привет Бермуде.  
– А это что, Десятый Вонгола? – спросил один из стражей, кивая на машину времени.  
– Это просто велотренажёр, – ответил Тсуна.  
Один аз другим Вендиче растворялись в ночном мраке. Последний поднял дымящиеся останки своего собрата и шагнул в пустоту. Колонелло с Тсуной остались одни.  
– У Гокудеры получилось бы лучше, – сказал Тсуна и обнаружил, что голос сипит.  
– Да ты шутишь. Это впечатляло. Жаль, что ты всё сделал сам. Мне всегда хотелось застрелить зомби.  
– В следующий раз оставлю разборки тебе.  
Колонелло с хрустом потянулся.  
– Поехали за Вайпер. Надеюсь, она ещё не напустила на Реборна свою змею.  
– Так и не скажешь, куда его отвезёшь?  
– Нет, Савада. Прости.  
Тсуна кивнул. Это было разумно.  
Они сели в пикап и поехали на Цирковую улицу: доставать Вайпер и Реборна из подвала в доме бывшей швейной мастерской.  
Вертолёт с одним лётчиком в кабине к этому времени подлетал к Неаполю.

Эпилог

Тсуна опустил стекло и вдохнул пронзительный апрельский воздух. Леон жался к его коленям мягким пузом и вращал умными глазами. Тсуна рассеянно погладил его между рожек, и Леон затрепетал языком.  
– Дон, вам же битлы нравятся? – спросил Алонсо.  
– Нравятся.  
– Ну, вот тогда.  
Он прибавил громкости, и Леннон из колонок снова запел о дожде и солнце. Тсуна стал постукивать пальцем по спине Леона.  
Мимо медленно плыла яркая, шумная Виа Либерта. Группа туристов, как цыплята, пробежали за своим гидом, потрясавшим ярким зонтиком; загорелые девушки у витрины помахали Тсуне руками – он издали услышал их высокий смех; старик на площади, ползая на коленях, мелками рисовал картины на библейские темы. Весна цвела зелёным и золотым, город стал шумным и пыльным, а редкие грозы наводняли его лужами и запахом морской соли. В этом апреле Тсуна перестал, наконец, чувствовать себя одиноким, и пропало постоянное зудящее желание позвонить Колонелло.  
– На перекрёстке будет пробка, – предупредил Алонсо. – Опять не работает светофор. Надо написать в мэрию.  
– Я скажу дону Каркасса, – пообещал Тсуна. Алонсо воспринимал неполадки на дорогах как личное оскорбление.  
Сзади истошно засигналили, и Алонсо, вытянув шею, посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Какой-то псих на мопеде, – озабоченно сказал он. Усы воинственно встали дыбом. – Если поцарапает…  
Впереди грохнуло, машину занесло. Тсуну бросило на спинку переднего кресла. Раздался удар и скрежет металла, в открытое окно вдруг ворвался густой вонючий дым. Тсуна задержал дыхание, но слишком поздно – дым попал в глаза и лёгкие, Тсуна тут же ослеп и стал задыхаться. Сквозь пелену слёз он увидел, как распахивается дверь и кто-то, затянутый в кожу, лезет в салон. Тсуна попытался закрыться, но его схватили за шею и потащили, затем что-то легко ткнулось под затылок, и остатком гаснущего сознания Тсуна увидел несущийся мимо асфальт.

Он очнулся от собственного кашля. Саднило горло, в глаза словно песок насыпали. Он сполз с кровати и остался на холодном полу, прижимая ладони к груди и кашляя, кашляя, кашляя так, что желудок упёрся в горло.  
Его взяли за волосы и потянули вверх. Тсуна, ничего не соображая и не видя, сел, надул щёки, понимая, что его сейчас стошнит. Краем сознания он отметил, что его раздели до белья.  
– Выпей, – сказал кто-то. Тсуна не увидел, что надо выпить, и ему в зубы ткнулся край чашки. В рот полилось что-то сладкое и тягучее, оно растеклось по горлу и загнало кашель глубоко внутрь. Тсуна оттолкнул чашку и посидел, отдыхая.  
Меня похитили, подумал он. Вот неприятность.  
– Открой глаза, Тсуна.  
Тсуна сморгнул слёзы, прищурился и вдруг увидел, что на полу рядом с ним сидит Реборн.  
– Видишь меня? – спросил он. Тсуна молчал, смотрел. В груди становилось горячее и горячее, словно там разгорался пожар. Слёзы скатывались по щекам и капали на голые руки.  
Реборн выглядел живым. У него было загорелое лицо и яркие, внимательные чёрные глаза. Он стал сильным и гибким, как раньше, тонкая рубашка этого не скрывала, но Тсуна видел следы болезни: жилы на шее и на руках, морщины у рта, странная, скошенная линия плеч. Седые волосы на висках.  
Он постарел, подумал Тсуна.  
Он потянулся обнять Реборна, но тот вдруг взял его за бока, затащил на кровать и замер, прижавшись. Тсуна зажмурился, чувствуя на щеке его тёплое дыхание.  
– Я ждал случая поблагодарить тебя, – сказал Реборн и потянул Тсуну за волосы. Тсуна, мертвея, прислушивался к его движениям. От страха он задрожал. Реборн с силой огладил его по голове и просунул руку под затылок. Тсуна чувствовал, как слёзы катятся по вискам и мочат волосы. Он задохнулся, когда Реборн поцеловал его в угол рта; руки взметнулись, как птицы, Тсуна стиснул широкие плечи под тонкой рубашкой. Реборн больно укусил его за ухо, и Тсуна испуганно дёрнулся в сторону.  
– Если бы ты мог чувствовать – тебе бы понравилось больше, – прорычал Реборн, и Тсуна с трудом сдержал крик. Он начал бы оправдываться, будь у него возможность, но Реборн такой возможности ему не дал. Он перевернул Тсуну набок и стащил с него трусы, а когда Тсуна попытался отползти, поймал его за лодыжку и подтащил под себя.  
– Серьёзно, это был хороший план, – сказал он, разведя ноги Тсуны и вздёрнув его зад выше себе на колени. Тсуна краснел и отворачивался, качал ногами, висящими в воздухе. Реборн стиснул его ягодицы, развёл их и погладил между. Тсуна прижал кулак к губам. Реборн потёр тугой вход, свободной рукой поглаживая яйца Тсуны и твердеющий член. Тсуна дёрнулся и ахнул, когда Реборн сжал головку, и вскинул испуганные блестящие глаза.  
– Прости, – выдавил он. – Я… я просто…  
Что – я просто? Я просто давным-давно влюбился в тебя и не мог сдержаться и не полапать тебя, беспомощного?  
– Да ладно, – сказал Реборн и пропихнул палец. – Я знаю.  
Он согнул палец внутри, потёр гладкую влажную стенку, и Тсуна сдвинулся, глядя с доверчивой надеждой.  
– Разденься, – попросил он. Реборн рванул пуговицы, стащил с себя рубашку и лёг на Тсуну, вжал в матрас голой грудью. Тсуна напрягся, почувствовав ягодицами его твёрдый член, и открыл было рот, собираясь сказать – давай помедленнее, давай ты хотя бы поцелуешь меня? Но Реборн заткнул его жёсткой ладонью, свободной рукой приставил член к дырке и надавил. Тсуна вскинулся, застонал ему в ладонь. Реборн напирал, медленно раскрывая его. Тсуна скулил под ним и пытался уползти, но Реборн взял его за шею и велел:  
\- Расслабься.  
\- Больно! – вскрикнул Тсуна. От этой боли у него стреляло в пояснице. Реборн сжал пальцы, и Тсуна посмотрел ему в лицо неожиданно ясным, полным ужаса взглядом.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - миролюбиво сказал Реборн. - Я не хочу тебя душить.  
\- Не надо, - прошептал Тсуна. Реборн толкнулся дальше, в мягкое горячее нутро, и Тсуна задышал через рот, напрягся. Реборн пропихнул до конца и покачал бёдрами, слушая жалобный скулёж.  
– Отлично звучишь, – сказал он, свёл ноги Тсуны вместе и потянул член обратно. Тсуна вцепился в одеяло, завыл сквозь сжатые зубы. Реборн вытащил и вставил снова, стал толкаться, прижав колени Тсуны к его груди. Тсуна охал на каждом толчке, глаза у него стали бессмысленные, взгляд - плавающий. Член Реборна двигался в нём, как поршень, растягивая до боли, от которой дрожали бёдра.  
– На бок, – прорычал Реборн, – быстро!  
Тсуна перевалился набок, и Реборн подхватил его под бедром, вставил в скользкую растянувшуюся дырку. Так было легче, Тсуна выгнулся и оттопырил задницу. Реборн трахал его, придерживая за плечи, и Тсуне казалось, что членом он достаёт ему до горла. Яйца ныли, Тсуна хотел было потрогать себя, но Реборн поймал его руки, стал двигаться с долгой оттяжкой, так, что Тсуна зашёлся криком. У него плыло и мутилось в голове, кровь прилила к лицу, а от запаха своего пота и возбуждения он заводился ещё больше. Он выгнулся, запрокинув голову, и Реборн поцеловал его, царапая щетиной; затем перевернул на живот и вставил глубоко, ловя судороги его оргазма. Тсуна прерывисто стонал в подушку, вздрагивая и туго стискивая мышцами член Реборна. Реборн ещё подвигался по инерции, а когда Тсуна затих, скатился с него, сунул руку ему под живот и вытащил блестящую нить спермы.  
– Вот о чём ты говорил, – сказал он довольно. Тсуна с трудом повернулся, глянул дико из-под влажных волос. Щеки и уши у него были ярко-алые.  
– Скотина, – сипло сказал он и попытался свести ноги. – Псих.  
– Обращайся, – рассеянно ответил Реборн, подтащил Тсуну себе под бок и удобно лёг, гладя его по волосам. Тсуна затих, вдыхая его острый звериный запах.  
– Как… как ты? – наконец спросил он.  
– Нормально, – ответил Реборн. – Тренирую моторику. Вот тебя похитил.  
– Это была тренировка?  
– Нет, я собираюсь взять за тебя выкуп.  
Пусть не платят подольше, подумал Тсуна. Он погладил Реборна по животу, вспоминая ноябрь.  
– Что это за город?  
– Вечером пойдёшь гулять и увидишь.  
– Ты отпустишь меня гулять?  
– А ты собираешься убежать, никчёмный Тсуна?  
Тсуна поднял голову и посмотрел Реборну в лицо. Что-то рушилось и снова собиралось внутри, когда он видел седину на его висках и злые чёрные глаза. Он попытался вспомнить, как выглядел Ящерка, но не смог – только зелёные навесы и запах послештормового моря.  
– Тебя всё ещё ищут, – сказал Тсуна, – но Гокудера выбивает у Вендиче твоё дело, чтобы попытаться оспорить приговор… Может, ты сам расскажешь, что сделал?  
– Нет уж, – заявил Реборн и стиснул сосок Тсуны. – Так неинтересно.  
Тсуна вырвался и откатился подальше. Зад у него саднил, он не мог ни сесть, ни лечь на спину, а Реборн снова смотрел с хищным интересом. Под его взглядом Тсуна чувствовал себя четырнадцатилетним неудачником.  
Реборн потянулся и нажал пальцем Тсуне на губы. Тсуна послушно раскрыл рот и коснулся языком, как вдруг увидел Леона, деловито топающего по длинной полупустой полке. Тогда он мотнул головой, выталкивая чужие пальцы изо рта, и радостно позвал:  
– Леон!  
Леон глянул одном глазом и сделал вид, что не узнал его.  
– Предатель, – обиделся Тсуна.  
– Спасибо, что заботился о нём, – сказал Реборн, и Тсуна угукнул. Его потянуло в сон.  
Кто-то позвонил в дверь, и Реборн как был голышом пошёл открывать. Тсуна зарылся в подушку и закрыл глаза.  
Засыпая, он смутно услышал голос Колонелло:  
– У тебя что, гости?..


End file.
